Life Goes On
by I am Grace
Summary: Third story in my series. Please read Protection and The ups and downs of life! first to understand this one. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.

(A/N: Sorry it took me a year to post this. Between starting college, working, and a lot of horrible personal and family things that have happened I felt like my head was going to explode and I had no free time.)

Okay the third installment of this story takes place about five years after Amelia was born. I also incorporated episodes of season four into the story. I had to change some of the episodes around because everyone is supposed to be older, plus some of them have children. If it gets to complicated or out there I will take them out.

Now my story As Time Goes On:

Story summary: A lot of horrible things are happening to Spencer and Olivia and the team, but they are able to move forward with their lives. Then the worst thing of all happens to Olivia and Spencer will they be able to fix it and move forward together.

"_Each time we face our fear, we gain strength, courage, and confidence in the doing.__" – Unknown_

"Sutures" said Olivia holding out her hand, her instructions were met with giggles as brown thread was dropped into her hand.

"There" said Olivia after a few minutes "Eddy the Teddy is all better" she stated turning to her nurses. Sara and Amelia were wearing smocks and bandanas as surgical mask and scrubs.

"Remember do not leave Eddy the Teddy out were Lulu can get him" she said glancing in the corner were there new black lab was happily munching on a bone wagging her tail.

"Kay mommy" said Amelia smiling up at her with, her big blue eyes sparkling. She could not believe that her baby girl would be five in one month

"Why don't you girls go play in the backyard, your mommy and daddy should be home soon" said Olivia smiling as both girls let out cries of excitement as they threw their scrubs in the hamper and ran out the kitchen door into the backyard. Olivia loved their backyard they finally put in a jungle gym for the girls and a privacy fence with secure gates.

Olivia collapsed onto a kitchen chair as she put her needles and threads back into her sewing kit. Being almost thirty five and three months pregnant was kicking her butt. She had a lot more fatigue and nausea with this pregnancy then with Amelia's.

A lot had changed in the past five years. Olivia and Spencer had moved yet again into a nice home with a huge backyard for the girls to play in. Emily did not always travel with the team, when she could she stayed at the office and helped from there. When she did travel, Sara stayed with her and Amelia which was alright because Amelia and Sara were practically joined at the hip.

Her clinic received a huge anonymous donation, which just conveniently happened to be the same time Rossi received his royalty check for his new book. Olivia knew it was him, though he would never admit it. Because of this money the free clinic was able to hire a new doctor so Olivia was able to spend more time at home with her daughter and niece.

Olivia glanced up at the clock and had a sinking feeling in her stomach, Emily and Spencer were late. Ever since they had gotten back from Canada, the pig farm, she could not shake the feeling that something was not right. She heard the front door open and figured it was her sister and husband. "Hey the girls are in the yard, I'm in the kit-" she stopped cold when she saw Morgan and JJ enter the kitchen. They both had grim looks on their faces.

"Oh God" she cried jumping up. "Olivia something has happened to Spencer and Hotch" said JJ. "Spencer has been shot." "Is he d-" the word dead getting caught in her throat, her heart racing.

"No" said Morgan firmly realizing what she thought. "He was shot in the leg; he'll need to stay in the hospital overnight. He's also going to need crutches for a while, but in a few months he'll be as good as new."

"Thank God" cried Olivia clutching her chest, her heart slowing "I mean not that he got shot, I mean that it is not serious – wait you said something has happened to Hotch. Was he shot too?" she asked.

"No" said JJ "do you remember Spencer telling you about George Foyet?" "Yes" she answered shuddering at what Spencer had told her and what she had seen on the news when he escaped.

"He broke into Emily and Hotch's home this morning" continued JJ "he stabbed Hotch repeatedly. He is in the ICU at the same hospital as Spencer. He is stable, thank god" finished JJ.

"Did Foyet escape?" asked Olivia feeling like she might be physically ill at the thought of that man still being out there.

"No" said Morgan firmly "Hotch managed to get to his ankle holster, he shot Foyet in the head, he died instantly" he finished sounding almost proud.

"Is Emily with Aaron now?" asked Olivia. "Yes" answered JJ "I need to go the hospital; I need to be with Emily and Spencer. I need to explain to the girls what happened, I need to find someone to watch the girls" she said almost frantic.

"That's why we're here" said JJ laying a hand on Olivia's arm soothingly. "We can watch Amelia and Sara" Morgan nodded his head agreeing.

"Aunt JJ, Uncle Derek" cried the girls happily running into the kitchen stopping dead at the looks on all the adults faces. "What's wrong?" asked Amelia looking back and forth between all the adults.

"Girls sit down" said Olivia pulling out two dining room chairs for them to sit down, the girls quietly climbed into the chairs. Olivia got down on her knees so she was eye level with them.

"Amelia, Sara you know how your daddies chases bad men and women and puts them in jail?" asked Olivia. "My mommy too" chimed in Sara, "your mommy too" said Olivia with a small smile.

"Well some of those bad people hurt your daddies today" said Olivia taking both of their hands. Both girls' eyes went wide with fear. "Amelia your daddy hurt his leg, and he'll need to be crutches for a while" said Olivia squeezing her daughter's hand.

"Like Bobby Mitchell had when he fell out of the tree and broke his ankle?" asked Amelia, who was close to, tears. "Exactly" answered Olivia.

"What about my daddy?" asked Sara worriedly "you daddy got a bunch of nasty cuts all over him and has to stay in the hospital for a while" answered Olivia.

"I want to go see him and my mommy" said Sara starting to sob. "I know sweetie, but you can't right now" said Olivia stroking her niece's hair. "I know it's hard sweetie, but try not to worry the best doctors in the world are taking care of him right now."

Sara continued to sob, before Olivia could say anything else Amelia took her cousins hand. "Don't worry mommies don't tell lies. Both are daddies are gonna get better and come home."

That was one of the traits Olivia loved most about her daughter, no matter how bad she felt she always put other people's feelings first, she got that from Spencer.

"Why don't you girls pick out a game you can beat me and Uncle Derek at" said JJ breaking the silence. "Come on Sara" said Amelia squeezing her cousins hand and pulling her along to her room.

"I heading to the hospital now, I'll call as soon as I know anything" said Olivia grabbing her keys and bag. "Thank you for watching the girls" she said finally turning and facing Morgan and JJ.

"Don't worry about a thing here, we got everything under control" said Derek reassuringly.

"Just concentrate on Spence and Hotch now" said JJ. "I will" cried Olivia rushing out the door.

(A/N: I know that whole point of most season four was that Foyet escaped and they try to find him so Hotch's family could come home. However in my story if that happened Emily and her daughter would have to go into to hiding as well, and Haley cannot die because she makes an appearance later in my story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.

"_Love is like an earthquake-unpredictable, a little scary, but when the hard part is over you realize how lucky you truly are.__" - Unknown_

It seemed like it took her forever, but she finally made to the hospital. She found a nurse she knew and had her look up her husband and brother in laws information.

"Oh Spencer" said Olivia breathlessly as she entered his hospital room. He was lying on the bed with his bandaged leg propped up on a pillow.

"Hello" he said meekly trying to manage a smile. "Hello, that's all you have to say" said Olivia sitting down beside his bed wiping the tears away that had formed.

"Hello, how is Hotch doing?" he asked grimacing as he shifted his postion.

"He is stable, you did not let them give you any pain medication did you?" she asked taking his hand.

"No" he stated firmly "the only medications that would help with the pain are narcotics. I cannot take any" he stated firmly.

Olivia let out a sigh she knew he was right. "What if I have them give you a non narcotic sleeping pill so you can get some sleep, relax so it helps with the pain?" she asked.

"I will do that on two conditions" he stated firmly. Olivia gave him a look not in the mood "what?" she asked flatly.

"First check on Hotch for my please?" he asked.

"Done and second?" she asked.

"Try to relax I know it is hard with all that is going on, but stress is not good for the baby" he said resting their intertwined hands on her barely their baby bump.

"I'll try, I promise" she said with a small smile. "Let me find your doctor for you and check on Hotch" she said rising to leave.

"Olivia" he called after her "yes" she said turning to face him trying not to cry "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she said before turning and leaving the room so he would not see her breakdown. After a few seconds she composed herself she found Spencer's doctor and he agreed with her about the sleeping pill.

She made her way to the ICU and found Hotch's room, she saw her sister sitting beside his bed her back to her holding her husband's hand.

"Emily" she said quietly as not to startle her. Emily slowly turned towards her sister, her face was tear stained and her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Oh Olivia" she said sadly rising from the chair, Olivia pulled her sister into a hug to comfort her "it'll be okay" she said reassuringly rubbing her back.

"How do you know?" asked Emily starting to cry again. "I just do" she said trying to sound like she believed it herself.

"How is he doing?" asked Olivia after Emily pulled away. "He's stable, but he was stabbed so many times, in so many places, it is hard to tell if there will be any real damage until he wakes up" said Emily sadly.

"Did you call Haley, I know Jack is only nine but he needs to know about his dad, I can call for you" said Olivia trying to help in any way she could.

"Yes, Haley said she would bring him by when Aaron is doing a little better. You know when he wakes up and we see if there is any permanent damage" said Emily her eyes tearing up again. Olivia took her sisters hand trying to figure out a way to comfort her big sister when she felt like falling apart herself.

"M'lee" muttered a voice behind them. Emily let out a gasp before turning to face her husband.

"Aaron?" she asked hopefully. Hotch slowly opened his eyes. "What happen'?" he asked slurring his words from the medications.

"You were stabbed multiple times by Foyet, but you do not have to ever worrying about him again" she said reassuringly squeezing his hand.

"Kids?" he asked worriedly. "They were already out of the house when he broke in, they are fine" said Emily soothingly.

"I'll give you two some privacy, I need to check on Spencer. And don't worry about Sara I'll watch for as long as you need" said Olivia backing out of the room wanting to give them some privacy.

"Thanks Liv, let know Spencer I'll be by to see him later" said Emily turning her heads towards her sister.

"Of course" said Olivia with a smile as she left. She returned to her husband's room and filled him on Hotch's condition. He then accepted the sleeping pill and within half an hour he was starting to doze. Olivia sat by his side holding his hand until he fell into a deep sleep. She promised him once he was asleep she would go home and try to get some rest.

She quietly made her way into the hallway and pulled out her phone to call JJ and Morgan to fill them. Before she could finish dialing a pain so sharp ripped through her abdomen she doubled over and dropped her phone. She let out a cry of pain.

"Dr. Reid!" cried a familiar nurse as rushed over to help.

"Oh my baby" cried Olivia tears coming to her eyes "please help me" she pleaded as felt another pain rip through her. She could not lose this baby.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or anything to do with it._

"_We all have a fear of the unknown what one does with that fear will make all the difference in the world.__" – Lillian Russell_

Olivia lay on the exam table; she was scared for her baby. After a few minutes the sharp pain had passed, but she was still scared that she might be suffering a miscarriage. She had begged the nurses not to tell Spencer or Emily what was going on, they had enough to worry about at the moment.

"Liv are you okay, is the baby alright?" cried Morgan bursting into the exam room Kayden right behind him.

"I told you not to call anyone" said Olivia annoyed, the last thing she needed she was for someone to see her breakdown if something horrible happened to her baby.

"You said not to tell your sister or husband, he is next on your emergency contact list" said Kayden smugly turning on the ultrasound machine "plus you need emotional support right now."

"Fine" said Olivia defeated.

"What happened?" asked Morgan coming to stand beside his friend, the woman he considered a little sister.

"I was having some sharp cramps" she said her eyes tearing up.

"Any bleeding?" asked Kayden squirting gel onto her stomach. "No" answered Olivia "but you and I both know that I still could have lost the baby." "Let's not jump the gun yet" said Kayden reassuringly as she started moving the wand around on her stomach.

She held out her hand and Morgan wordlessly took it and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Well" said Kayden in a monotone "I have good news and bad news."

"What?" asked Olivia her heart racing. "Bad news is you're going to have to share your body for another seven months, because the good news is this baby is fine, perfect in fact" said Kayden grinning.

"Really, thank goodness!" cried Olivia half sobbing half crying.

"Are you sure?" asked Morgan grinning.

"Absolutely, see that blinking thing right there?" asked Kayden pointing to the screen "that's his or her little heart beating away. Everything looks perfect."

"Wow your baby look like an alien" said Morgan starring at the image on the screen.

Olivia gave him a playful smack "So what about the cramping?" she asked.

"Well it could be a number of things" said Kayden "you had a bit of the flu last week, your slightly dehydrated, and oh yeah your husband and brother and law were both attacked so I say stress could do it" she finished.

"True" said Olivia letting out a slow breath "so can I go home?" she asked, she was exhausted and she really just wanted to get home to her daughter and niece.

"Yes but come straight back if the cramps start again or if there is any bleeding" said Kayden sternly.

"Of course" said Olivia sitting up with Morgan's help.

"Otherwise I'll see you in a couple of weeks for your normal check-up" said Kayden with a smile as she left.

"How are the kids?" asked Olivia as she gathered her things.

"Fine, JJ took them out to dinner; I was actually with them when the hospital called. JJ dropped me off"

"The girls did not over hear anything did they?" asked Olivia worriedly.

"No, I told them I was visiting their daddies, however I am staying with you girls tonight" he said matter-of-fact with a look that said don't argue with me.

"Why?" asked Olivia with a sigh ignoring his look.

"Because, it has been an emotional day for everyone, and you may need some support. Plus, gods forbid if the cramps start again I can get you to the hospital faster with my siren."

"Plus the way you drive" she kidded as they left the room toward the parking lot. "Here" she said handing Morgan her keys "I'm tired do you mind driving?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want me too, you know with my fast driving?" he kidded as he unlocked the car.

"I'll risk it" she kidded climbing into the passenger seat.

Unbeknownst to them a figure was watching them from across the parking garage.

(A/N: Sorry it's short I try to update more frequently. It's hard to find time to write with college classes, I have a three page paper due almost every week. On a side not does anyone know a red head blue eyed girl who is around 5'5 and would like to go to some of my classes for me ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.

(A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I thought I had updated it two or three weeks ago and looked and realized that it had been five weeks! The good news is I have this week off from school (now if only they would not give me work to do, and I could take a week off from work!) so hopefully I can finish typing up my story or at the very least the next few chapters so I can update a little faster.)

"_A friend is someone who, upon seeing another friend in immense pain, would rather be the one experiencing the pain than to have to watch their friend suffer.__"_ _– Unknown_

Olivia tiredly trudged through the front door, Morgan right behind her. She noticed JJ sitting on the couch leafing through a magazine, Lulu at her feet. The dog bounded over to her and jumped up on her licking her face.

"Lulu sit" she commanded, the dog rolled over on her back her tail thumping waiting for a belly rub. "So much for the 100% success rate of your training class" she muttered to herself.

"How are doing, how's the baby?" asked JJ as she came over to them her brow furrowed in worry.

"He/she is fine" said Olivia with a sigh "the cramping was probably stress or dehydration. I should go back to the hospital if it starts again or if I have any bleeding" finished Olivia.

"That's why I'm staying with here tonight, to keep an eye on her and the girls" said Morgan with a reassuring tone.

"And Hotch and Spence?" asked JJ.

"Spencer's coming home tomorrow and Hotch regained consciousness they do not think any of the damage is any more severe than they originally thought."

"Thank goodness" JJ with a relieved sigh. "The girls finally went to sleep, but they are in your bed. They were scared and wanted to sleep with you tonight" added JJ.

"That's fine, it will be nice to have them close" Olivia said with a small smile.

"Are you sure you guys don't need me to stay?" asked JJ concerned.

"No we'll be okay" said Olivia honestly "go home, I'm sure Henry is dying to see you" she added.

"Okay, well call if you need anything" said JJ earnestly collecting her things.

"We will, now go home and be with your family" ordered Morgan with a smile.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow" said JJ as she left.

"Now off the bed" ordered Morgan turning to Olivia.

She rolled her eyes at him "alright dad, see you in the morning" she said turning and stepping over Lulu who was now fast asleep and kicking her legs. "Lulu" she called, the dog eyes snapped open. "Rollover" she commanded the dog jumped up and sat. Both Olivia and Morgan burst out laughing.

Olivia trudged up the stairs and wearily pulled on her pajamas. She quietly went into her room and saw her daughter and niece asleep on her bed. Amelia had her baby blanket that Garcia had knitted for so many years ago clutched in her hand. Sara snuggled her stuffed rabbit, Rosie, to her chest. Olivia slipped into bed and laid her arm protectively over her niece and daughter and almost instantly fell asleep. That night she had a horrible nightmare:

_"Oh Spencer" said Olivia breathlessly as she entered his hospital room. He was lying on the bed with his bandaged leg propped up on a pillow._

_"Hello" he said meekly trying to manage a smile. _

_"Hello, that's all you have to say" said Olivia sitting down beside his bed wiping the tears away that had formed._

"_Do you know how agent Hotchner is doing?" he asked giving her an odd look scooting towards the other side of the bed, visibly tensing._

"_I am not sure how Aaron is doing, I came to check on you first" she answered, her face scrunching up in confusion. Why was her husband acting so informal towards her?_

"_Oh, are you a friend of Hotch?" asked Reid visibly relaxing_

"_Okay now is not the time to try to have a sense of humor" said Olivia with a small laugh reaching for his hand, he quickly jerked it away._

"_Spencer what is the matter?" asked Olivia becoming upset._

"_What is the matter is we just met and you are acting like we are old friends" he said pressing the call button on his remote._

"_What do you mean just met? I'm your wife! Did you hit your head?" she asked getting scared._

"_Is there a problem here?" asked a nurse Olivia recognized as she came into the room._

"_I think my husband may have a concussion" said Olivia concerned._

"_According to Dr. Reid's records he's not married" said the nurse "Ma'am I do not know who you are, but you need to leave now your upsetting the patient."_

"_Is this some kind of joke?" cried Olivia, it was not funny in the least. "I'm Dr. Olivia Reid, this is my husband, and I work here in the free clinic" she screamed._

"_You are not my wife" stated Spencer_

"_And this hospital has no free clinic" stated the nurse motioning for security._

"_Here I'll prove it" said Olivia reaching into her wallet for a picture of Amelia, she could not find any, her wallet had no pictures. "Where are my pictures of Amelia?" cried Olivia, she was becoming scared, what was going on?  
_

"_Who is Amelia?" asked Spencer._

"_Our daughter!" screamed Olivia, how could he forget his own daughter!_

"_Emily will sort this out" Olivia cried rushing out of the room before security could grab her. "Emily" she cried seeing her sister down the hallway._

"_Can I help you?" asked Emily confused as walked up to her._

"_Tell these people who I am" she pleaded her eyes tearing up._

"_I do not know you" said Emily firmly._

"_Yes you do, I'm your sister, Spencer is my husband, and Hotch is your husband and you two have a daughter, Sara" she screamed as a security guard grabbed her._

"_Agent Hotchner is a collage, I have no daughter and Spencer is not married" snarled Emily "I do not know who you are, but you need to leave, go get some help."_

"_NO" she screamed struggling against the security guard. "I'm your family, you need to remember" and then the security officers threw her and she was falling and falling. . . _

Olivia woke up with a gasp, her stomach was doing summersaults. She glanced across the bed and saw Amelia and Sara fast asleep.

"It was just a dream" she whispered to herself trying to calm her racing heart and her upset stomach. It did not work she felt the vomit rise in her throats. Olivia raced towards the bathroom trying her hardest not to wake the girls up as she did so.

She emptied her stomach contents into the toilet; this morning sickness was getting old. She flushed and shakily stood up and went to brush her teeth; the sooner she got the taste out of her mouth the better.

"Liv" said Derek from the doorway "are you okay, are you having any cramping?" he asked concerned.

"Just some morning sickness" she answered rinsing out her mouth. "Could you hear me all the way downstairs?" she asked disgusted.

"Yep, not a pretty sound" he joked. Before she could respond the air was pierced with a scream.

"Amelia" cried Olivia rushing back into her bedroom, Morgan right behind her.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" asked Olivia pulling her daughter into a hug, noticing that the screaming woke up Sara as well, who was looking around the room scared.

"I woke up from a bad dream, and you were gone" she sobbed "I thought maybe the bad man hurt you too."

"The bad man is in jail, he can't hurt anyone anymore. Plus Uncle Derek is here, he's so scary he would scare any bad man away" said Olivia rubbing her back.

"Gee thanks" said Morgan rolling his eyes.

"Why don't we go down stairs and watch a movie until you girls get sleepy" said Olivia knowing they were so wound up at this point it would be a miracle if she could get them back to sleep.

Somehow the movie did the trick, twenty minutes into _Toy Story_ Amelia and Sara had fallen into a deep sleep. Amelia was snuggled against Olivia using her shoulder as pillow, her little arm flung out against her stomach. Sara was stretched out on the couch using Morgan's lap as a pillow.

"We are not going to be able to move without waking them, are we?" asked Morgan with a chuckle.

"Nope" said Olivia tying not to burst out laughing and or crying, it had been a long, long day. "I'm going to try to get some sleep" said Olivia through a yawn, putting her arm around her sleeping daughter trying to get more comfortable.

"Good idea" replied Morgan, covering Sara with a blanket.

"Um-hum" muttered Olivia half asleep, fully asleep a minute later. She was sure tomorrow was going to be a better day.

(A/N part 2 I know that this chapter does not a lot going on, but the next couple of chapters will! Also if anyone was confused the _italic_ part of the story was Olivia's dream.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything to do with it. If I did last night's episode _Lauren _would have never happened or ended very differently. That's my rant I do not want to say anything else because I do not want to give it away for people who have not seen it yet.

"_The past is not dead. In fact, it's not even past.__" – William Faulkner_

"Mommy, wake up!" Olivia bolted up; she looked around confused; it took her a few seconds to realize she was in the living room where she had fallen asleep.

"Millie what's wrong?" she asked using her daughters nickname.

"Nothin' breakfast is ready" she said grinning at her mother.

"You and Sara made breakfast all by yourself?" she asked smiling.

"Yep" she smiled, then paused for a second "maybe Uncle Derek helpeded a little."

"I think you mean helped not helpeded" said Olivia with a smile standing up.

Amelia just giggled as she turned and walked back into the kitchen. Olivia stood and stretched, she had a kink in her neck from sleeping at an odd angle on the couch. She followed her daughter in the kitchen.

"Wow those blueberry pancakes smell great" she said coming into the kitchen rubbing at her neck.

"Here" Morgan said handing her a bottle of Tylenol "I had a kink in my neck too."

"Thank you" she said popping two into her mouth and swallowing them with a large glass of waters.

"Now let's eat" she said forcing a smile as she sat down at the table. Even after a few hours of sleep all the stress from yesterday had taken a toll on her.

She could not help but burst out laughing as Morgan set the pancakes out on the table, they were in the shape of hearts. "I never thought I see the day when Derek Morgan would make heart shaped food."

"Well we can just keep that between us" Morgan said dead serious.

"If keep helping the girls make delicious pancakes like these this we have a deal" she said practically devouring her pancakes.

After they had finished breakfast she sent the girls upstairs to get dressed while she packed things to go to the hospital.

"I'll get the girls things together, why don't you go get ready" said Morgan giving her arm a squeeze.

Olivia just nodded her head before heading up the stairs. She pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants. She realized her pants were getting pretty tight she would have to pull her old maternity clothes out of the attic pretty soon.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she came down the stairs noticing kitchen was empty.

"Girls are in the car" Morgan said coming up behind her.

"Jesus!" she cried grabbing her chest.

"Nope just me" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"ha ha" she said sarcastically "I am supposed to try to relax; stress is not good for the baby and I am sure giving me a heart attack is not good for the baby either" she snapped.

"Sorry" he said sincerely "like I was saying the girls are in the car anxious to see their dads."

"Okay then let's go" she said heading toward the door "I suppose you want to drive?" she asked.

"Of course" he said smiling as the locked the door behind them.

From the passenger seat Olivia kept glancing in the rearview mirror, both the girls were strapped in their booster seats and were unusually quiet. Usually when they were in the car the girls would talk a mile a minute.

"What's going on you two?" she asked turning to face them.

"Will I be able to give my daddy a hug or will it hurted 'um" Sara asked quietly.

"Of course you can hug him" cut in Morgan.

"It's just like when you have a boo-boo, you just have to be careful to hit the boo-boo. But I bet if you give him a big kiss those boo-boo's will feel a lot better" Olivia said with a smile.

"That goes for you too munchkin?" she asked looking at her daughter, who was visibly upset.

"Can I decorate daddy?" asked Amelia after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Olivia asked with a laugh.

"When Bobby Mitchell fell out of the tree and had a cast he gotta decorate it" she answered with a no duh role of her eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure your dad would love that, especially with lots of glittery heats" Morgan answered with a huge grin.

"Yea" Amelia said with a satisfied grin on her face.

All Olivia could was laugh and shake her head.

"Okay you two were going to go see Uncle Aaron first" Olivia said holding her daughter's and niece's hands, Sara's bag slung over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" Morgan asked.

"No, we'll be okay, can you keep Spencer company? Amelia and I will be there in a few minutes" Olivia asked.

"Of course" Morgan answered as the stepped on to the elevator.

After a few floors it stopped "this is me, see you soon" Morgan said stepping off. On the next floor the girls exited the elevator and walked down the hall.

"Here's your daddy's room" she said to Sara as she let go of her hand. Sara slowly walked in, Amelia and Olivia followed right behind. The room look crowded already Emily was still sitting beside her husband looking exhausted. Haley and Jack were there as well, she swore Jack looked he had grown a foot since last time she saw him.

"Daddy" said Sara quietly her lips trembling.

Hotch eyes seemed to brighten when he saw his daughter "hi Sar bear" he said using her nickname, opening his arms for her.

Sara carefully made her ways to her dad's arms, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "Do you feel better?" she asked.

"A lot, thank you sweetie" he said kissing his daughter on top of the head.

"Hiya Jack, Aunt Haley" she said turning to face her extended family.

"Hey squirt" said Jack ruffling her hair.

"What no hug for your mommy?" joked Emily.

Sara did not say anything she just flung herself into her mom's arms.

"Why don't you go say hi to Uncle Aaron, Jack and Miss Haley, mommy needs to talk to Aunt Emily" Olivia said letting go of her daughters hand as she skipped over to her uncle.

"Hey Em" she said walking over to her sister.

"It's kind of crowded in here, why don't we talk outside" said Emily letting go of her daughter. "Sara, stay here I'll be right back." 

"Kay mommy" said Sara carefully crawling up onto her father's bed.

"Why didn't you tell you were having cramping yesterday" scolded Emily as soon as they were out of the room and out of earshot.

"How did you – Derek" she hissed. "I didn't want to tell you or Spencer anything until I knew what was going on, and everything is fine; so there for no need to scare either one of you" she explained. "Plus you have enough on your plate right now."

"So do you" countered Emily "don't think you have to go through everything by yourself."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and let out snort.

"I guess that's the pot calling the kettle black?" asked Emily.

"You think?" asked Olivia with a laugh as she shrugged Sara's bag off her shoulder. "Here are some toys and coloring books to keep Sara entertained. I'll be back to pick her up tonight, do you know when Hotch is getting released yet?" asked Olivia handing over the bag.

"As long as things keep looking well, tomorrow or the day after" answered Emily. "Thanks again for watching Sara."

"No problem, plus I think our daughters are joined at the hip, I don't think I be able to separate them if I tried" Olivia joked as the two women walked back into the room.

"Come on munchkin, let's go see daddy" she said to Amelia, whose eyes lit up upon hearing that.

"Kay bye Sara, Uncle Aaron, Jack, Miss Haley" she stopped to take a breath "and Aunt Emmy. Too many names to 'member" she said shaking her head as she left the room.

Olivia left out a laugh "good-bye everyone" she said turning to leave.

"Olivia" called Hotch

"Yes" said Olivia turning back.

"Thank you" he answered.

"Anytime" she said with a smile before joining her daughter in the hall as they made their way to her husband's room.

"Knock knock" said Olivia as they entered Spencer's room. Spencer looked like he was ready to go, his bag was packed and he was already in a wheelchair, his crutches propped up against it. Morgan was perched on the edge of the bed.

"Daddy!" cried Olivia running over to him, Spencer quickly scooped her up and set her on his good leg.

"Hey Millie" he said giving her a huge hug.

"I can't wait 'till we get home" she said excitedly.

"Why is that?" he asked Amelia tucking a strand of hair behind his daughter's ear.

"Cause Uncle Derek said I could decorate your cast with glittery heats" she said grinning.

"Did he?" asked Spencer shooting daggers at Morgan with his eyes.

"I have to fill out a couple of forms then we can all go home, finally" said Olivia "I'll be right back" she said giving her husband a quick kiss. "Hey Millie why don't you tell daddy what shapes the pancakes were that Uncle Derek helped you make this morning" she said as she left the room. She couldn't help but notice they near panicked look on Morgan's face. She wasn't surprised when she heard her husband laughing a few seconds later.

"Can I have the release forms for my husband, Spencer Reid, please?" she asked at nurse's desk.

"Spencer Reid?" asked a voice behind her, Olivia turned to see a delivery man holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Yes" answered Olivia.

"You saved me a trip, these are for him, please sign here" he said handing her a clipboard.

"Okay" Olivia said a little confused. Spencer had been only in the hospital overnight, and then only people who really knew he was here was the team, and she doubted they would send him flowers.

"There's no card, does it say who it's from?" she asked taking the flowers.

"Oh sorry, here's the card, it says it's from a Dr. Nolan James" he said holding the card out to her.

At the mention of that name she dropped the bouquet to the floor her stomach falling to it as well.

_A/N: (dun dun dun. If you don't remember Nolan James was the unsub in my first story, Protection, who tried to kill Olivia, and Spencer ended up shooting him.) _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.

"_A man can __keep__ a __secret__ better than his own. A woman her own better than others.__" - __Jean de la Bruyere_

CMCMCM

"What did you say?" she asked her heart going a mile minute.

"I said it was from a Dr. Nolan James" said the delivery man giving her an odd look.

Olivia found herself gasping for breath, this was not happening; someone was playing a sick joke.

"Is this some sort of cruel joke" she snapped at the delivery man "because it's not funny it's sick!"

"Dr. Reid are you alright" the nurse asked coming around the desk to stand by her, rubbing her back reassuringly as Olivia tried to slow her breathing to a normal pace.

Olivia looked over at the delivery man who looked terrified, she knew that he had no part of it, she felt bad for blowing up at him. She noticed that other patients and visitors in the hallway had stopped and were starring at her like she was insane.

"I'm sorry, pregnancy hormones" she said reaching down and picking up the flowers. "What I meant to say is my husband is allergic to flowers, I cannot give these to him" she lied quickly knowing it was a lame excuse.

"Sure lady you have a nice day" said the delivery man slowing backing away as if she was tiger that would pounce on her at any second.

"Dr. Reid are you sure you are alright?" asked the nurse concerned.

"Yeah, like I said these crazy hormones, the other day I cried because the mail was late" joked Olivia her heart still racing

"Been there, done that" said the nurse.

"Here, why don't you guys keep this on the desk, nurses deserve a little bit of cheer too" she said handing over the flowers, the sooner she got the flowers away the better.

"Thanks" said the nurse with a smile placing the flowers in a vase on the desk. "Here are your husband's forms" said the nurse handing over her clipboard.

"Thanks" said Olivia as her wobbly legs walked her over to a chair to sit to fill out the forms. Luckily people have gotten board of watching her melt down and moved on.

After she finished filling out the paperwork she realized the card to the flowers was in her lap. She carefully pulled out the card and read it:

_Do not think you can rid of my so easily._

_Nolan_

Olivia quickly ripped up the card; someone had to be playing a sick joke on her and Spencer. She quickly filled out the paperwork and handed it back to the nurse.

She walked into the room and saw Amelia still sitting on her father's leg telling him an animated story her arms flailing about as she made her point.

"So who's ready to go home?"

"I am, but I think Millie wants to stay" joked Spencer tickling his daughter.

"No silly daddy, I wanna go with you" she laughed.

"Liv are you alright?" asked Spencer concerned looking at his wife.

"Yeah, you look paler than usual" added Morgan

"It is so hard to imagine why you are still single" joked Olivia "I'm fine just tired" she lied. No need to tell them about the flowers or the note they would just worry, after it had to be a joke it just had to be.

"Let's go home, and you can rest" said Spencer "hold on Millie were going for a ride" said Spencer as he handed his bag and crutches to Morgan as he started to wheel himself and Amelia out.

"Let me get that" she grabbing the wheelchair and pushing her husband and daughter. "It gives me a chance to push you around" she joked.

Spencer let out a dry laugh. Amelia looked up at her mother "I don't get it mommy" she said giving her the same confused look as her father did.

"You definitely developed you fathers since of humor" stated Olivia.

CMCMCM

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked Morgan later after they strapped Amelia in the car and helped Spencer in.

"Nope I had friend drop off my car" he answered.

"A female friend?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"I plead the fifth" he joked.

"Well thank you, Derek for everything" he was about to shake it off before she interrupted him "no I mean it, I do not know if I could gotten through last night without you, you are a good friend" she said pulling him into a hug.

"Hey what are friends, and godfathers for?" he asked hugging her tightly. "I'll check in on you guys later" he said letting her go.

"Okay see you" she said climbing into her car.

"You are leaving me for Morgan aren't you" joked Spencer.

"When did you develop a sense of humor?" she asked smiling, glad her husband was finally coming home.

"When I realized I needed it to help connect with our daughter" he said becoming the old serious Spencer.

"Why do I even ask" she said starting the car and driving home.

CMCMCM

"Okay there we go" she said helping Spencer into bed and propping his leg up.

"Thank you" said Spencer shifting around until he got comfortable.

"Are you sure you do not want to take one of those sleeping pills right now, so you can get some sleep, relax" asked Olivia.

Before he could answer a little voice from the doorway said "daddy"

They both turned to see Amelia in the doorway holding her container of markers "can I decorate you know?" she asked.

"Of course, but instead of glittery hearts you draw a picture of you and mommy so I can see you when I travel" he said.

Olivia could not help it her eyes teared up, "darn it" she muttered wiping away her tears.

"Okay I'll drawed you a good picture of me and mommy" she said crawling up on the bed next to Spencer.

Olivia was about to lie down on the bed and join them when the doorbell rang. "I guess I'll have to get that" she said wearily.

She opened the door to find Rossi, Garcia, and JJ standing in the doorway.

"Come in" she said opening the door wider to let them enter; she knew it was no used trying to argue with them.

"I'm here to babysit Reid and the Munchkin" announced Rossi as he was reading from a script.

Olivia rubbed her temples she was beginning to get a headache "why?" she asked.

"Ask them they're the masterminds" said Rossi going to the stairs.

"If Spencer falls asleep do not let Amelia draw on his face again" added Olivia quickly before he was out of earshot.

"Again" said Rossi with a laugh.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Rossi "I had three wives I know what that look means, shut up" said Rossi.

"Yep, there in the second room on the left" she added before turning to JJ and Garcia.

"Why exactly do my husband and child need a babysitter?" she asked.

"Cause we're kidnapping you" said Garcia handing her, her bag from beside the door. "We are taking you to lunch, you need to relax."

"Before you say anything, Rossi can handle things for an hour or two, you deserve a break" added JJ.

"Fine there is something I need to talk to you guys about" said Olivia thinking back to the flower delivery and the note.

"Sure what is it?" asked JJ as they walked out the door.

"I tell you over lunch" said Olivia.

CMCMCM

"So spill, what is it you wanted to talk to us about" said Garcia as they sat there eating their lunches.

"Well something happened and I don't want to tell Spencer yet, because he is my husband and a profiler and I hate when sometimes he profiles every word I say without even realizing it, it's very annoying, you know?" asked Olivia rambling.

"We know" said JJ and Garcia in unison.

"Yesterday when I was filling out Spencer's release forms he received a flower delivery" started JJ.

"Oh god they weren't from some little chippy, because if they were I'll kick her butt, then boy geniuses butt" raged Garcia

"NO" stated Olivia firmly "Spencer would never cheat on me."

"Sorry I've been watching too many soaps" said Garcia

"Anyway" said JJ trying to get the story back on topic "he received a flower delivery and …."

"The card said they were from a Dr. Nolan James" she Olivia quietly.

"What!" cried both women their head snapping up meeting Olivia's gaze.

Olivia continued "the card read do not think you can rid of my so easily, Nolan" finished Olivia.

Both women stared at her speechless, their eyes wide.

"You know that's very comforting" Olivia said sarcastically.

"Sorry, just wow" said JJ.

"This is going to sound very stupid, but I mean there's not a chance that…" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Nolan is alive" finished Garcia quietly.

"No" stated JJ firmly "I saw him after Spence shot him, I had to get the report from the morgue after his autopsy, he was definitely dead" said JJ comfortingly.

"Autopsy?" asked Olivia, confused why would he need an autopsy; they all knew how he died.

"Procedure, just making sure all the ducks were in a row" answered JJ.

"So who would be so cruel to do that?" asked Olivia upset.

"Probably some sicko who read about Nolan James in the paper and wanted to get some laugh out of scaring you" said Garcia reaching across the table and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, but how did they know Spencer was in the hospital?" asked Olivia confused.

"It was on the news" said JJ after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" Olivia asked confused.

"The case we were working on when Spence and Hotch were attacked was on the news and somehow it was leaked that an FBI agent had been shot and sent to your hospital, and those reporters who never mind their business got it out of the hospital the name of the agent, Spencer's name" finished JJ.

Olivia felt almost the whole weight she been carrying since this morning lift from her shoulders, it had to be some kind of sick joke, like Garcia said.

"There, mystery solved, it was some idiot out for a laugh" said Garcia.

"Yeah" said Olivia with a small, but in the pit of her stomach she was not so sure.

_(So was it a joke or is Nolan James somehow still alive? To find out keep reading!)_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.

(A/N: Someone reviewed that they were confused by the story, that they thought Olivia was five months pregnant. The sentence says she is _thirty-five _and _three_ months pregnant, sorry if that really confused everyone!

I am so sorry that it took me like a hundred years to update. The last month of school I had about two papers due every week! Plus the one day I had no school work to do I took my little cousin to the park and was teaching her how to pump on a swing. I leaned forward to far and fell and by breaking my fall with my hands I ended up fracturing my right wrist and spraining the other one. They are finally healed and I finally convinced my cousin to get back on the swing because it is not a death trap! So now school's done and everything healed so I should be able to update more regularly now.)

Now on to chapter 7!

"_Suspense is worse than disappointment.__" – Robert Burns_

**CMCMCM**

Olivia made her way into the house feeling very relieved, she had convinced JJ and Garcia to stop to get ice cream and she had gotten a carton of rocky road, Spencer's and Amelia favorite; Olivia always found that a little ironic.

Olivia made her way into the kitchen where she saw Rossi sitting at the table going over paper work drinking a cup of coffee. Lulu was fast asleep on her back her legs twitching ever so often.

"How did things go?" asked Olivia popping the ice cream in the freezer.

"Great both of them fell asleep about half an hour after you left" answered Morgan gathering up his paperwork.

"Thanks for watching them" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime" said Rossi with a smile "I'll get out of your hair and let you have some alone time with your husband and daughter" he said walking to the front door.

"See you soon" she said with a smile.

"Count on it" answered Rossi as he shut the front door.

Olivia made her way to her bedroom and stopped in the doorway and smiled at the sight. Amelia and Spencer were still deep asleep. Spencer had his arm wrapped protectively around Amelia and Amelia had her arm flung over Spencer's chest and had her head snuggle under Spencer's chin. Olivia watched them for a few more seconds before going to join them for a nap.

**CMCMCM**

A month has passed and Olivia still had not told her husband or sister about the flowers and the note. Although she desperately wanted to believe JJ and Garcia some doubt remained in the pit of her stomach. After that days she had been receiving some hang up calls at work and she swore at time she felt someone watching her. She kept trying to convince herself that she was paranoid, chalk it up to pregnancy hormones.

Olivia's stomach had rounded to the point where strangers could tell she was pregnant. A couple of weeks after her scare her ultrasound had revealed that everything with the baby was progressing normally, the baby was healthy. It had seemed liked Spencer was never home, the BAU had almost back to back cases. On a good note he was off his crutches and was now using a cane. The night before Amelia's birthday and her party the team was lucky to be home and were gathered at Olivia and Spencer's house for a small family dinner to celebrate Amelia's birthday.

"How is it May and already this hot?" complained Emily as she stood at the kitchen sink cleaning vegetables.

"Heat wave it will cool down next week" answered Olivia matter-of-fact "Amelia is ecstatic though, she gets to have a water party tomorrow. Water balloons, slip-n-slide, sprinklers, the whole nine yards."

"You know you're going to get soaked tomorrow" answered Emily with a laugh.

"Hmm" answered Olivia who was only half listening. She was watching Amelia, Sara, and Henry through the kitchen window. The kids were running and laughing and chasing each other. JJ was keeping an eye on them, her two and half year old daughter Bella on her lap. Bella was having a ball watching them play; she was laughing and clapping her hands egging them on.

"Bella seems to enjoy watching them" said Emily noticing what Olivia was starring at. "Yeah, I can't believe Millie's five" said Olivia rubbing a hand over her baby bump "I swear we were just bringing her home from the hospital last week" she finished wistfully.

"I know what you mean" said Emily with a smile. Before Olivia could respond she heard the dining room sliding glass door open.

"Food almost done on the grill" announced Morgan crossing from the dining room to the kitchen.

"You didn't let my husband near that thing unsupervised did you?" asked Olivia worriedly.

"Of course not" answered Morgan with a snort.

"Why do you always freak out when Spencer goes near the grill, he can cook" pointed out Emily.

"I know, but somehow every time he uses the grill alone I end up getting out the first aid kit" answered Olivia wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"Hey sorry I'm late" said Monica breathlessly as she hurried into the kitchen.

"No problem dinner's not quite ready yet" said Olivia.

"Salad's ready" said Emily sitting the bowl on the table.

"So are the dogs and burgers" said Rossi coming in setting a large plate on the table.

"Looks like I'm just in time, I got out of doing any work" joked Monica.

"ha ha" said Olivia "I'll go get JJ and the kids" she said walking outside.

"Hey" she said reaching JJ "dinner's ready" said Olivia tickling Bella under the chin and smiled as Bella giggled.

"Alright" said JJ as she stood up and perched Bella on her hip "come on kid's dinner" she cried to the children who were still running around. Olivia smiled sometimes she wished she could bottle up her daughter's energy and use it for herself.

"Race you!" screamed Amelia running to the house, Henry and Sara were right on her heals.

"Wanna race?" Olivia joked as she and JJ walked across the yard.

"No thanks" said JJ with a laugh.

"Race" cried Bella happily clapping her hands. Both Olivia and JJ burst out laughing.

**CMCMCM**

Olivia smiled as everyone sat around talking and eating dinner. She was really surprised that her mother had shown up, she was supposed to be in New York until next week. Suddenly the happy mood came to screeching halt as JJ's phone rang. As JJ answered her phone the whole room became silent. Olivia could tell from the way she was talking and her facial expression they had a case. Olivia felt herself becoming mad; her husband was going to again miss a big day in his daughter's life.

"Sorry guys we have a case in Iowa we have to go, now" said JJ sadly.

"Don't worry about the kids I'll take them home" said Will reassuringly to JJ.

"Olivia-" started Spencer reaching for his wife hand.

"Don't" she snapped snatching her hand away. She felt everyone eyes on them, she really wished at this second they were alone.

"Daddy you're leaving" said Amelia crying "you're going to miss my party and my birthday."

"I'm so sorry Amelia" said Spencer earnestly turning to his daughter.

"Please don't go, stay" his daughter pleaded grabbing his arm.

"Millie I wish more than anything I could, but daddy has to go catch the bad guys now" he said trying to explain why he had to leave her, hoping desperately she understood.

Amelia stared at him for a second tears streaming down her face before screaming "I hate you!" and running out of the room.

Olivia felt her heart breaking she knew her daughter didn't mean it, she was extremely upset. She knew Amelia would regret what she said later.

Spencer carefully stood up watching his daughter run off, he looked torn. "Kid we really have to go" said Morgan quietly knowing how much this upset him.

"Just go" said Olivia "I'll take care of it, like always" she said bitterly following her daughter. She felt horrible she had exploded at her husband, and in front of everyone. She knew Spencer must have been really upset about what had happened with her and Amelia and the last thing he needed to be was distracted while on a case. She would have to call him as soon as she calmed Amelia down.

Olivia made her way into Amelia's room and knelt down beside the bed. Whenever her daughter was upset she would take her baby blanket and go under her bed and hide. Olivia picked up the quilt to see her daughter curled in a ball clutching her baby blanket and crying.

"Millie you know how I would try to get under the bed with you, well mommy's tummy is too big for that right now so could you please come out. I promise I won't bite" she said with a small smile.

The room was quite for except for the occasional sniff from Amelia before finally a tiny voice from under the bed said "kay" and Amelia crawled out.

"Come here" said Olivia sitting down and pulling her daughter into her lap "oh you're getting so big" she said smoothing out her daughters hair.

"Well I am five" she said matter-of-fact she said wiping her tears away.

"Honey about what you said to daddy-" she was cut off by Amelia who started crying again.

"I lied I don't hate daddy" she sobbed into her mother's neck.

"I know honey" she soothed rubbing her daughters back "and so does daddy he knows you love him" she soothed.

"but-" she started

"No buts" said Olivia firmly "sometimes when people are upset, especially at the people the love and care about the most they tend to say things they don't mean. Trust you daddy knows you love him" she said giving her daughter a kiss on the top of the head.

"Are you sure?" asked Amelia after a few seconds. Olivia finally felt her daughter's body relax as she stopped crying "absolutely" she answered.

"I wish daddy would be here for my birthday" said Amelia sadly.

"So does he, but I bet when he gets home the two of you will have a special daddy daughter day" said Olivia.

"Like the zoo?" asked Amelia hopefully.

"I bet your daddy would be thrilled to take you to the zoo" said Olivia giving her daughter a hug.

"Okay" said Amelia standing up, Olivia could tell she was still somewhat upset but she did not look devastated anymore.

"Okay let's see if mommy can get up" said Olivia struggling to her feet, her leg had fallen asleep. Amelia giggled at her as she watched her mother get up and try to wake her leg up.

"Glad I amuse you" joked Olivia "want to come help mommy clean up the kitchen?" she asked.

"okay" said Amelia following her mom downstairs in the kitchen.

"What are you guys still doing here?" she asked when they arrived in the kitchen. Her mom, Monica, and Sara were fast at work putting away leftovers and cleaning the kitchen.

"I live with you when mommy and daddy go away 'member" said Sara shaking her head disbelievingly.

"I know sweetie I was talking to your Grandmother and Aunt Monica" said Olivia with a smile.

"Olivia did you really think we would leave you all alone with this mess to clean up" answered the Ambassador in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, how long have you known me?" Monica joked.

"Sorry, thank you" Olivia said earnestly.

"We were also talking and since your sister and husband are out of town Monica and I will be here to help you with the party tomorrow" said Elizabeth.

"No mom"- started Olivia.

"Olivia I insist" answered Elizabeth firmly.

"Mom you realized this is a water party. There's going to wet and wild kids, water spraying everywhere, you'll probably get soaked" said Olivia.

"Olivia Grace I raised two daughters I know how messy children's parties can be" she answered.

"Alright girls it looks like your grandmother is going to help out at the party tomorrow" said Olivia amused.

Olivia and Sara looked at each other and burst out giggling.

**CMCMCM**

Olivia left everyone in the kitchen to call Spencer. She held her breath as the phone rang she really hoped he would answer.

"Hello Olivia" he answered sadly.

"Hi" she said letting her breath out in a whoosh. "Spencer I am so sorry! I shouldn't let my anger show like that."

"So you are angry at me?" he asked.

"No I mad at the situation, the unsub; not you, never you. I should have never taken my anger out one you. I wish you could be here, but I understand why you cannot be here, Millie understands why you cannot be here" she finished with tears in her eyes.

"Amelia" he said with a sigh, in that sigh he said everything.

"She's was so upset, you know she did not mean what she said. She loves you she absolutely adores you!" said Olivia trying to reassure him.

"I know, and I know she must have been really upset to say that to me. I wish there was something I could to make up for missing her birthday tomorrow" he said sadly.

"Well your daughter just happened to say she would love a daddy daughter day at the zoo" answered Olivia with a smile.

"Tell Amelia that when I get home I would love to take her to the zoo" answered Spencer with a laugh.

"I will and I'll let you go know. Be safe, all of you and come home soon" Olivia said.

"We will, I love you and tell Amelia I love her" said Spencer warmly.

"Love you too and I will" said Olivia before hanging up.

After hanging up Olivia felt so much better, she knew Spencer did too, and so would Amelia when she told her what her father said. She noticed Lulu sitting at the front door wagging her tail. "What you doing girl" she asked walking over to the dog and scratching the dogs head. "Is someone coming to the front door?" she asked opening the door.

She looked around and did not see anyone. It was then she noticed a blank envelope lying on the welcome mat. She wrinkled her brow in confusion; she picked it up figuring someone had dropped it on the way open. She opened the envelope and dumped the contexts out on her hand to try to figure out what it was.

An object landed in her hand and a note, the sight on the object made her heart beat a little faster. She opened the note and read it and when she was finished she let out a blood curling scream.

_(What's the objects and what's in the note? Guess you'll have to keep reading! Also, when my sister read this chapter over she was delighted I named JJ's and Will's fictional second child Bella, she thought it was after twilight. I did not name her Bella because of twilight I just always LOVED that name.)_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.

(Because it took me so long to update I will post two chapters today! Chapter 9 will be up in a couple of hours.)

"_It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble, how hopeless the outlook how muddled the tangle, how great the mistake. A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all." - Unknown_

As Olivia started screaming all hell broke loose. The dog started barking and running around both her mom and Monica and the kids ran into the room. The Ambassador tried to calm her daughter down. Monica tried to calm the children down, who had at the sight of their mother and Aunt had worked themselves into a frenzy.

"All right everyone calm down" said the Ambassador very firmly. The whole room became quiet. Olivia had calmed down but was still visibly shaken as stood their trembling. The children still looked terrified, while Monica glanced back and forth between them and Olivia. Even the dog had stopped barking and was now nudging Olivia's leg worried.

"Olivia what happened?" asked her mother concerned. Olivia wordlessly gave her mother the envelope and the contents.

Elizabeth looked at the objects for a minute before turning to Monica. "Why don't you and my granddaughters take the dog for a walk, my daughter and I need to talk" she said very calmly.

Monica turned and gave Olivia a concerned look, Olivia gave her a nod of approval telling her it was alright to leave.

"Come on girls let's take Lulu for a walk" said Monica grabbing a leash from beside the door.

"Mommy are you okay?" asked Amelia not budging.

"Mommies fine" answered Olivia trying to keep her voice from shaking "something just scared me. I shouldn't have screamed like that and scared everyone. Everything is okay so go ahead and take Lulu for a walk."

After a minute Monica and the girls plus the dog made their way out of the house. "Olivia let's sit down" said her mother leading her to couch. "What is the meaning of this?" asked the ambassador handing her the contents of the envelope.

"This is a lucky Chinese coin" said Olivia her voice shaking. "It was given to me by James."

"Nolan James?" asked her mother taking her daughters hand.

"Yes" she answered. "That would explain the note" said her mother. "Remember that day by the fountain. Hope this still brings you luck, Nolan" read Elizabeth. "Olivia what does this mean?" asked Elizabeth concerned. Olivia took a deep breath before remembering that day many years before.

_Olivia made her way to the front of the clinic and collapsed on the bench by the fountain. _

_She had only been at the clinic for about three weeks and everything was going wrong. A lot of her patients still did not trust her. That morning she had been bitten by a pediatric patient. She had just got word that her patient Melanie Davidson had died from an adverse reaction to anesthesia. It was supposed to be a simple elective procedure, yet now she was dead._

_To top it all she had learned that her sister had been beat up while going undercover in a compound and she was almost blown up as well._

"_Penny for your thoughts" said a voice suddenly._

_Olivia who had not heard anyone approached jumped about a foot in the air and banged her knee on the edge of the bench "ouch just perfect" she said rubbing her know black and blue knee._

"_Sorry" said the man sincerely "I saw you sitting over and you looked so sad I was just wondering if there was something I could do to help?"_

"_That is very nice of you Dr. James" she said turning towards him._

"_Please call me Nolan" she said smiling brightly._

"_Thank you Nolan" she said with a small smile "but I don't think you will be able to help" she said with a sigh._

"_Try me" he said._

_Before she knew it Olivia was telling about everything. About being in doctors without borders; about taking over the clinic so she could be closer to her family. She told him about losing her patient that morning. She also told him about her sister's line of work and about how she was hurt the day before._

"_It is just so overwhelming" she finished a few tears leaking out of her eyes. "I'm sorry" she said wiping the tears away "I shouldn't have unburdened on you like that" she said with a small smile._

"_That is what collages are for" he joked "plus it sounded like you needed someone to talk to, you needed to get off your chest."_

"_You're right" she replied "thank you for listening, strangely I feel a little better" she said with a small laugh._

"_Glad to hear it" he said giving her hand a quick squeeze "and hang in there your patients will come around. You are exactly what they need, a doctor who really cares about them."_

"_Thanks" she said as they both stood up._

"_Here I have something for you" he said taking something out of his pocket and handing it to her. _

_She looked at it and realized it was some sort of coin "I have never seen a coin like this, what is it?" she asked turning it over and examining it._

"_It's a lucky Chinese coin, my father gave it to me when I graduated medical school" he answered._

"_I can't take something your father gave you" she said opening her hand to hand him the coin back._

"_Consider it a loan" he said with a smile as he placed his hand on her and curled her fingers into a fist over the coin "give it back when you feel you don't need it anymore."_

_Olivia just smiled; the day was getting better already._

"That's the story of the coin" finished Olivia her eyes tearing up.

"Alright so someone you told the story to took the coin and is trying to get you upset" said her mother reassuringly.

"I never told anyone about that day, about the coin" cried Olivia tears streaming down her face. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down; the baby was practically turning summersaults.

"Are you sure you never told anyone?" asked her mother.

"Positive" she answered.

"Honey think about it just because you never told anyone does not mean that Nolan never did" said her mother reassuringly.

Olivia let out a breath "I am an idiot I cannot believe that thought about that. It is probably just like the flowers" she finished and then mentally scolded herself for letting the flower incidence slip.

"What flowers?" asked her mother concerned.

Olivia let out a shaky sigh before telling her mother about the flower incident. Her mother face took on one of concerned as Olivia finished her story.

"Now I am concerned" said her mother frowning.

"Why? It is probably just some creep playing a sick prank" said Olivia.

"Yes, but think about it Olivia. This person knew when your husband was in the hospital and he now knows where you live."

Olivia inhaled sharply she could not believe she had not thought of that, she must have still been in shock from finding that envelope. "You're right what I am going to do?" she asked.

"You are going to remain calm, I am going to have my people look into it and you are going to tell his husband and him and his team is going to look into it" said her mother sternly.

"You're right" said Olivia defeated, she knew she had to come clean to him about everything. "But not now he does not be distracted while he is on a case, I'll tell him as soon he gets home."

"Alright" said her mother pulling her daughter into a hug "everything is going to be all right." For a minute Olivia flashed back to her childhood, before her parents' divorce, before her mother controlled her every move. To a time when life was easy and carefree, she still wished her life could be carefree.

"We're back" called Monica as she was pulled into the house by the dog, the girls were right on her heels "everything alright here?" she asked.

"It will be" said Olivia

A/N: (Melanie Davidson was mentioned in my first story _Protection _they thought her husband was the unsub at first. Also, in the flashback I made reference to Minimal Loss when Prentiss was beat up by Cyrus.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.

"_There is nothing as powerful as the truth and often nothing as strange." – Daniel Webster _

The next couple of days seemed to drag by; Olivia could not wait for Spencer to get home. All throughout Amelia's birthday Olivia felt on edge. Some creep that enjoyed seeing her panicked and upset could have been watching them. She tried hard not to let it show and tried to enjoy her daughters fifth birthday. She was very surprised that her mother went with the flow of things, and did not try to control things.

After the party everyone was exhausted. Amelia and Sara were tired from running around with Henry and all of their other friends.

"Time to go" announced Elizabeth after she helped her daughter clean up the mess and her granddaughter put away her mountain of presents.

"Good-bye mother" said Olivia from the chair she was sitting in, she was too tired to stand.

"No you three are coming with me, to my home, it will be safer there is security" answered her mother.

"Mother-" started Olivia "Olivia do not argue with me, please just humor me, please" said her mother exasperated.

"Fine" said Olivia finding the strength to stand up "Millie, Sara can you two go pack your pajamas we are going to spend the night at your Grandmothers" she said to the girls who were playing on the floor. Both girls starred at her unbelievingly.

Olivia just gave them her best mommy look and they scurried off to their bedroom. "I'll go pack a few things and check on the girls" said Olivia wearily.

**CMCMCM**

"So mommy this was really your room?" asked Millie. It was an hour later and they were settled into the Ambassadors home and Olivia was tucking Amelia and Sara into her old bed in one of her old rooms.

"One of them mommy had a couple of different rooms and houses when I was growing up" she answered kissing both of them on the forehead.

"Why?" asked Amelia trying to suppress a yawn.

"I'll explain it to you two in the morning" she answered with a smile.

"kay" mumbled Amelia already half asleep. Olivia looked over and saw that Sara was already deep asleep. Olivia crept silently out of the room as not to disturb them.

"Are they asleep" asked her mother as she made her way into the living room.

"Out like a light" said Olivia collapsing onto the couch next to her mother.

"You should try to get some sleep your exhausted, it's not good for the baby" said her mother.

"I'm exhausted, but with everything that is going on my minds racing I don't think I'll be able to sleep" she answered honestly.

"Alright" answered her mother before turning back to the book she was reading.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my mother?" asked Olivia, this woman was not acting like her mother.

"Olivia whatever do you mean?" asked her mother concerned setting her book aside.

"I mean when I was growing up you were controlling. I know now that you were trying to distract me from the divorce, from losing dad, you thought you were doing what you thought was best. Over the last few years, especially after Amelia was born you did a complete 180. It just blows my mind" said Olivia exasperated.

Her mother gave her a small smile "You want to know why I did a complete 180 as you say?" she asked. "Yes" she answered honestly.

"I was more controlling with you then Emily because I believed that you wouldn't struggle as much as Emily did when she was teenager. I know it was hard on you girls moving around a lot. Also, you are right I was trying to distract you from the divorce and then from losing your father. However ever between the time you graduated and moved away and the almost ten years until you moved back I can count on one hand the numbers of times I talked to you directly" said Elizabeth with tears in her eyes.

"I promised myself that when I found out you were pregnant I would change. I did not want to push you away again, and I did not want to push my grandchild away. When your child has their own child it's a time when you should grow closer, share experiences. I know it was that way with my mother" finished the Ambassador.

"Oh" said Olivia before bursting out into tears "sorry hormones" she hiccupped out as her mother pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright" said her mother soothingly rubbing her back.

"I am glad that things have changed for us, for the better" she said finally calming down as wiped away the tears.

"Me too" her mother said warmly.

**CMCMCM**

Olivia woke with a start; she was in an unfamiliar room. It took her a second to realize that she was in one the guest rooms in her mother's home. Last night her and her mother had talked for hours. They had talked about the years when they did not talk; they really caught up each other on their lives. Finally around 3am she felt that she could sleep, she had collapsed onto a bed and fell asleep instantly, she had not even changed out of her clothes from the day that she had worn before.

After freshening up and changing her clothes she made her away down stairs, she realized it was a little after ten. She could not believe that she had slept for almost seven hours. Olivia smelt food and made her way into the dining room where she saw enough food on the dining room table to feed an army.

"Good morning Olivia" said her mother warmly "the girls and I made a small brunch."

"Small?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well I can always freeze leftovers" said her mother with a shrug. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Olivia's stomach rumbled loudly "I'll take that as a yes" said her mother with a laugh.

"I hope you like the waffles" said Sara happily as they set down to eat.

"Yeah Grandmother put a super special ingredient in them" said Amelia her eyes twinkling "but were supposed to keep it a secret."

"Alright" said Olivia with a smile she was glad the girls were becoming close to their Grandmother.

**CMCMCM**

As they were finishing up their brunch Olivia heard her cell phone ring in the other room where she had left it.

"That might be Spencer" said Olivia.

"Go answer it, the girls can help me clean it up" said her mother softly.

Olivia hurried into the other room and managed to pick up her phone right before it went to voicemail.

"Hello" she said breathlessly.

"Liv are you alright you sound out of breath" asked her husband worried.

"I just misplaced the phone I was trying to find it" she answered her breathing slowing.

"I just called to tell you we are on our way home. Where are you I called the house no one picked up" he asked concerned.

"We stayed the night at my mother's will be home around the same time as you" she answered knowing that next question from him was going to be why she stayed at her mothers.

"Why are you at your mothers? Are you alright? Is the baby and children alright?" he asked concerned.

"Everyone is alright; make sure Emily knows that because she's probably hanging onto every word of this conversation. I am right?" she asked.

"Yes I am" said Emily in the background.

"Why did you not stay at our home last night?" asked Spencer ignoring his sister-in-law.

"Something happened I'll tell you about it when you land" she said not wanting him to worry. There was nothing he could do from the plane.

"Olivia" he said wearily "are you and the girls safe?" he asked.

"We are now" she reassured him.

"What do you mean now, what about before?" cut in Emily upset.

Olivia let out a sigh, she suddenly felt very tired again. "I will tell you when you get home. All that matters is that we are safe. I love you both and will see you soon" she finished hanging up before they could push her farther.

Olivia went back into the dining room, which was now spotless.

"Was that Spencer or Emily?" asked her mother.

"Spencer they will be home in a couple of hours. I'll tell them both what has been going on" finished Olivia before her mother could ask.

"Everything will work out" said her mother reassuringly.

"I hope you are right" she answered.

**CMCMCM**

Olivia and the children had barely been home half an hour when she heard the front door open and anxious voices.

"You have got to be kidding me" she said annoyed. The entire team stood in her living room. "Should I be expecting anyone else, the head of the FBI, maybe the President" she snapped sarcastically.

"Well I live here" answered Spencer.

"Whatever is going on Sara is involved and Aaron and I are her parents" said Emily matter of fact.

"Rossi and I are their godparents" explained Morgan.

"And darling JJ and I are their Aunts" finished Garcia.

"So there for you are all involved?" asked Olivia skeptically following their logic. Everyone nodded.

"Let's go into the dining room there is more room" said Olivia leading the way she knew it was no use to argue.

"Liv where are the girls?" asked Emily as they set down.

"Upstairs playing dolls they are fine" she said reassuringly.

"Alright what happened while we were gone?" asked Spencer taking his wife's hand.

"I found this on the porch right after you left" she said laying the coin and the note on the table.

"Nolan, as in _Nolan_" said Garcia emphasizing his name.

"Yes" said Olivia exhaling sharply.

Morgan swore under his breath "it has to be some kind of cruel hokes, or maybe a follower of James" he finished.

"Follower?" she asked panicked that thought had never crossed her mind. Her heart began to race, which the baby did not like very much as it kicked in protest.

"Try to stay calm we do not know anything yet" said Spencer giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"When is the last time you saw this coin?" asked Emily.

"I gave it back to him few months after he gave it to me. He said it was given to him by his father, he just loaned it to me to give me luck, confidence. Once I settled into the clinic I felt I did not need any more so I gave it back. Stupid I know" she finished.

"No it's not" said Morgan reassuringly.

"Olivia is the first time this person has done something like this?" asked Hotch.

Olivia took a deep breath and glanced at Garcia and JJ. JJ gave her a small nod to encourage her to tell her the truth.

"No he sent flowers" she said as she told him the whole story, including about the stomach cramping because she knew that would come out eventually as well. When she finished she glanced at Spencer who had a mixed look of hurt, shock, and anger flash across his face. Olivia quickly looked away before she could start crying.

"Did you tell anyone else about the flowers?" asked Rossi.

"No" she answered she did not want them to get upset with Garcia or JJ.

"You're lying" said Rossi.

"This is why I hate profilers" muttered Olivia, the room was quiet for a minute.

"It was us" rambled Garcia "me and JJ" she said sounding like she was in trouble.

"Get me into trouble too, thanks" said JJ sarcastically. Olivia bit her lip to keep from laughing; the two of them looked two kids who had gotten sent to the Principal's office.

"Why did you not tell me or Emily?" Spencer asked them sounding upset.

"Spence do you think if we thought there was any real danger we would have kept in a secret" said JJ calmly. "You and Hotch were hurt and they released your names on the news and what hospital you were in. When Olivia told us I honestly thought it was some cruel joke."

Spencer stared at her for a few seconds before answering her "I know if you thought there was any real danger to Olivia and my daughter you would tell me."

"I am so glad this all out in the open now" said Garcia relieved "so what happens to boy genius and his family now?"

"We look into this" answered Rossi sternly "but from now on anything out of the ordinary that happens you have to tell us; especially if you receive any more notes."

"Alright" answered Olivia quietly.

"Why don't we clear out and give Reid and Olivia some space" said Hotch standing everyone following their lead.

"I'll get Sara" said Emily heading upstairs.

"Call if you need anything" said Garcia pulling her friend into a hug.

"I will" said Olivia her voice slightly muffled by Garcia's shoulder.

"Bye Aunt Olivia" said Sara running into the room and colliding with Olivia's leg.

"Bye sweetie" said Olivia ruffling Sara's hair "I'll see you soon" she said to her niece.

"I will call you later" Emily said serious, Olivia just nodded.

Once everyone had left Spencer turn toward her. "I think we should talk" he said.

"Me too" she answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.

"_You can bend it and twist it… You can misuse and abuse it… But even God cannot change the Truth." – Michael Levy_

* * *

Are you going to say anything?" asked Olivia. Everyone had been gone for twenty minutes and they had sent Amelia up to her room to play. Spencer had been staring at her, opening his mouth every so often like he was going to say something but stopped; it was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"I am trying to figure out how to without everyone getting upset" he finally said.

"Shouldn't that be kind of easy for you, considering your job and everything" joked Olivia trying to break the extremely thick tension in the air.

"Olivia this is no time to joke" said Spencer getting angry.

Olivia was taken aback. In the eight years she had known Spencer he had never sounded this angry at her and never used that tone of voice, and she hoped he never would again.

"I am sorry Spencer" said Olivia quietly, still slightly taken aback.

"Why did you not tell me?" asked Spencer his voice creepy calm.

"I did not think it was anything, just some creep playing a prank" answered Olivia honestly.

"You should have still told, you should have not kept it a secret" said Spencer his voice rising.

Olivia did not know if it was her hormones or if she was sick of the whole situation but she finally snapped "like you have never kept a secret from me" she yelled. Her heart started racing from the adrenaline pumping and the baby kicked in response.

"For your own good, to protect you!" yelled Spencer in response.

"Exactly my point!" screamed Olivia "just because you are some genius and a profiler does not mean you know everything. I did not tell you everything because I did not want you to worry. I don't want you to think everyone in the world is out to get me and Amelia" finished Olivia rubbing her stomach trying to get the baby to settle.

Before Spencer could respond they heard a tearful voice say "mommy, daddy?" both adults turned to see Amelia standing at the bottom of the steps with tears streaming down her face. "Why are you fighting?" she asked her bottom lip quivering.

"Sorry Millie" said Spencer honestly "Mommy and Daddy did not mean to upset you."

Olivia took a deep breath calming herself "and to answer your question we are fighting about how much you and daddy are going to have at the zoo tomorrow" lied Olivia.

"Really?" asked Amelia staring intently at her mother.

"Of course" said Spencer going over to pick up his daughter "why don't I help you get ready for bed so you are all rested up for tomorrow" he finished starting up the stairs.

"Spencer" said Olivia weakly "later" snapped Spencer shifting his daughter in his arms.

Olivia collapsed on the couch thinking when did everything become so complicated.

* * *

Olivia sat in their room waiting for Spencer to put their daughter to bed. She could here Millie laughing as Spencer as put her to bed. She was glad that Millie did not notice the tension between them. However the baby did pick up on her tension and was kicking like crazy, she rubbed her stomach to try to settle it. She swore that this baby was going to kick its way right out of her.

After a few more minutes Spencer came back into their room, the serious look on his face returned.

"So…" said Olivia trying to break the tension.

"So we are back to you lied to me" said Spencer crossing his arms in front of him. Olivia suddenly felt like she was being reprimanded by a parent.

"Spencer can we not start with the yelling or the creepy calm voice again. Can we just please sit and talk" asked Olivia wearily, she suddenly felt exhausted.

"Agreed" said Spencer sitting beside her on the bed.

"I honestly did not think that flowers where anything I thought it was a joke, a cruel joke. Then when the coin showed up I knew it was something and I told you" she tried to reason.

"All right" said Spencer "I still believe you should have told me but I can see your reason. However there is no reason for you keeping a secret about the cramping and almost losing the baby" he said gesturing to her expanding stomach.

"Spencer that was a little dramatic" said Olivia rubbing her temple she felt a headache coming on. "I did not almost lose our baby" she reassuring laying a hand on her stomach.

"You did not know that at the time, you should have told me it is my baby too" said Spencer his voice rising slightly.

Olivia stood she felt her anger rising "When was I supposed to tell you. After you where shot! Or after I was trying to console my sister about her husband and your boss/friend was attacked and possibly severely injured. Excuse for not wanting to add on to the drama and do you really think that if I found out the God forbid I lost the baby or there was something wrong I would have kept it from you?" she asked it a yell whisper as to try not to wake her daughter.

"Before now I would have said no, but part of me is not so sure" said Spencer honestly looking her in the eyes.

Olivia let a gasp she had never felt so hurt, could her husband really not trust her? Before she could respond she heard a little voice yell "mommy."

"Excuse me our daughter's calling. I am going to get that you know if you trust me to take of our daughter" she said coldly brushing past him before he could respond.

Olivia took a deep breath and collected herself before entering her daughter's room. "Okay Miss Millie what seems to be the problem" she asked sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"I can't sleep will you lay down with me?" asked Amelia peering up at her mom with her big blue eyes.

"Of course" said Olivia laying down and curling herself around her daughter as best as possible with her expanding middle.

"Is my baby brother kicking?" she asked laying her small hand on her mother's stomach.

"Not right now, and it might be a baby sister in their" she said stroking her daughter's hair.

"No it's a baby brother" Amelia said determinedly with a yawn.

"How do you know?" asked Olivia with a smile.

"I just do" muttered Amelia before she fell asleep curled against her mother. Olivia made no move to get up or uncurl herself from her daughter. She really did not want to face Spencer and get into another fight. She decided to sleep there with her daughter safely curled up against her.

* * *

"Mommy wake up" called a voice, Olivia's eyes shot open. It took her brain a few seconds to realize she was in her daughter's bed where she had slept last night.

She sat up and faced her daughter who was dressed and ready for the day, Olivia glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost nine thirty she could not believe she slept so late.

"Sorry mommy slept so late, what's up Millie?" she asked standing and stretching.

"Daddy says to let you know we are leaving for the zoo and will be back later" said Amelia her eyes shining with excitement. Olivia could tell she was looking forward to spending the day with her father.

"Okay have a great day" she said giving her daughter a quick kiss trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. She was hurt that Spencer had not talked to her himself. Then again she was the coward who slept in their daughter's room last night and had not returned to their room.

"Okay bye" said Amelia racing out of the room. After a few minutes Olivia heard Spencer's car start and leave. It was then that Olivia placed her head in her hands and sobbed.

* * *

Olivia was not hungry but she forced herself to eat breakfast for the baby. She had just finished cleaning up the dishes when she heard the front door open. She curiously went to the door she knew that is was too soon for her husband and daughter to be back.

"Hey" said Emily coming inside "I came to see how you are" she said concerned.

"Just fine" replied Olivia curtly.

"Come on Liv" her sister said gently.

"Sorry" she finally answered. "He basically told me last night he couldn't trust" she confessed.

"I am sure he did not mean it, he was just upset. He was just upset because he believed that as his wife and father of his child-"

"Please stop profiling" groaned Olivia, that was the problem of having a family of profilers they were always profiling everything.

"You're right sorry" said Emily with a smile. "If you need to someone to take Amelia tonight so you two can talk let me know, Sara is already missing her cousin."

"Those two" said Olivia with a smile and shake of her head "they may as well be joined at the hip."

"Yeah I know" replied Emily "just let me know" she said giving her little sister a hug.

"I will thank you for coming by."

"Anytime" said Emily with a smile as left.

About four hours later her daughter and husband finally returned. "Hi mom" cried Amelia happily as she ran in the house.

"Hey baby you have fun" she asked kneeling to give her a daughter a hug.

"Look what Daddy got me!" she squealed excitedly practically shoving a small stuffed giraffe in her mother's face. "I learned today the giraffes sleep less than two hours a day!"

"Wow, that's amazing" said Olivia smiling "why don't you go put that away and get washed up and I'll get you a snack."

"Okay" said Amelia scurrying off to her room.

Olivia slowly stood and faced her husband. "Hi" she said meekly not sure what else to say.

"You never came back last night" said Spencer.

"I know" she answered "you told me you didn't trust me, what was I supposed to say?" she answered honestly feeling hurt.

"You still should have come back" he answered simply "I would have told and I am telling you that I was wrong. I trust you completely I was just hurt; I should not have said that to you. Just promise me from now on when we fight you will not walk away. Nothing gets resolved if someone walks away."

"I promise" she said as tears came to her eyes she allowed her husband to pull her in his arms and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"We will find out who is behind leaving the flowers and coin" he reassured her kissing the top of her head.

"I know" she answered honestly "you guys have a great track rate" she joked. He did not answer her he just continued to hold her.

In that moment Olivia knew that she should feel happy and content, but she did not. Even though Spencer had apologized and the truth had come out about everything she still felt a slight strain between the two of them.

**(Okay I am back! I am a million times sorry that it took me over two years to update! I was really stuck on how to continue with this story and kinda gave up on it, but know I figured it and want to continue. I promise that my next update will not take two years I will try to update as soon and as regularly as possible.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.**

"_Fear sees, even when eyes are closed."_ _― __Wayne Gerard Trotman__, __Veterans of the Psychic Wars_

Another month came and went and some things seemed to be getting back to normal. Olivia's thirty-fifth birthday came and went. And as Derek liked to remind her that she was halfway through her thirties and that much closer to forty to which Olivia replied with a string of words that would make a sailor blush.

The only thing that did not seem to get back to normal was Olivia and Spencer. After their fight that night there seemed to be some tension between them. Olivia believed that some of the tension was because Spencer and the team had not been able to find out who sent the flowers and coin. Spencer had been searching tirelessly to find the person, but there were no leads. The good news was except for a couple of hang up calls Olivia received at work there were no new "suprises."

It was the Fourth of July weekend and they were having a cookout at Rossi's. Spencer had gone early to help out and Olivia was getting Amelia ready before running to the grocery store to pick up some things for the cookout.

"Mommy when are you going to be done" asked Amelia fidgeting in her seat.

"You're the one who wanted French braids little miss" said Olivia with a laugh "and I am almost done."

"Okay" muttered Amelia still fidgeting "alright done" Olivia finally announced.

"Okay thanks mommy" said Amelia hopping up.

"You're welcome" said Olivia standing up "time to go to the store then meet your dad and aunts and uncles" she finished placing a hand on her expanding middle.

"When is my baby brother coming out?" asked Amelia placing her small hand on her mother's stomach.

"Your little brother or sister is still going to be in here for a little over three months" said Olivia smiling "why?"

"Cause he's been in there forever" explained Amelia as they walked out to the car "and I want to play with him."

"Sorry the baby's going to be in mommy's tummy for a little longer" said Olivia as she helped her daughter into her booster seat.

The drove in silence for a while before Olivia finally asked her daughter the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Amelia why do you want the baby to be a boy?"

"Well my friend Sadie mommy just had a baby and it was a girl. So now the baby gets all of Sadie's old clothes and stuff. I don't want that to happen" answered Amelia honestly.

"You don't want to share with your baby brother or sister?" asked Olivia worriedly.

"No I think the baby is very important and should get new stuff not have old stuff" answered Amelia.

Tears came to Olivia's eyes her daughter could be very sweet. "Trust me Millie boy or girl this baby will get plenty of new stuff. So you would be okay if you have a baby sister?" asked Olivia.

"Yep" answered Amelia Olivia could see her smiling in the rearview mirror "but I still kinda of want a baby brother because then I would Daddy's only baby girl." Olivia let out a laugh.

* * *

Amelia and Olivia made their way around the small crowded grocery store, it seemed like everyone was buying last things for a cookout. Amelia was holding on their cart chatting happily as Olivia was placing things they needed in their cart.

"Mommy can I go look at the flowers?" asked Amelia pointing to a table with a flower displays a few feet away from them.

"Yeah then come right back" said Olivia pulling stuff they needed of the shelf while watching Amelia out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly Olivia got a tingling feeling going down her spine and her heart sped up. Something was very wrong.

"Amelia" she called turning to face the flower display, she did not see Amelia. She felt all the blood drain from her face before a voice said "I am right here mommy."

She turned and realized that Amelia was right behind her "you told me to come right back so I did" said Amelia with shrug.

"Yes I did and thank you for listening" said Olivia before pulling Amelia to her side and dropping a quick kiss on her head. "We need to go now" she keeping her daughter at her side protectively.

"You said there was still stuff we needed to get" said Amelia confused.

"I know but we are running late" said Olivia hurrying down the aisle she could not shake this feeling of dread and she wanted to get her daughter out of there.

"Mommy slow down and you are squeezing too hard" said Amelia from where Olivia had her squished against her side and before Olivia could respond she heard someone from behind her call her name.

She quickly turned and her jaw dropped with shock because standing a few feet away from her was Nolan James. "Not dead" muttered Olivia and that was the last thing she remembered before she saw black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.**

_The world is a dangerous place to live; not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it. – Albert Einstein  
_

* * *

Amelia screamed as her mom collapsed on the ground. "Mommy" she screamed shaking her mom trying to get her to wake up. Many people were alerted to Amelia screams and had gathered around.

"Sweetie it's okay" said a woman kneeling down to help "I'm Ellie and I'm a nurse and I am going to see if I can help your mommy. To do that I need to let you go why don't you go over there with my daughter Claire" she said pointing to a teenage girl nearby.

"You promise you can help?" asked Amelia tears running down her face.

"I promise" said Ellie.

Amelia let go of her mom so Ellie could help. She quickly reached into her mother's purse and pulled out her cell phone and went to stand by Claire.

Ellie felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found one; she quickly pulled out her phoned and dialed 911.

Amelia quickly dialed a number her parents had her memorized and listened to it ring before a voice said "Hey Olivia where are you and Millie?" said Spencer.

"Daddy" Amelia sobbed.

"Amelia what is, what's wrong?" asked Spencer concerned.

"Mommy was acting weird then she fell down and now she won't wake up!" said Amelia shakily.

"Okay Amelia I need you to listen very carefully, where are you?" asked Spencer

"At the grocery store not the big one but the little one mommy sometimes goes to" answered Amelia.

"Okay I am on my way. Is anyone helping your mom?" he asked.

"Yes a lady named Ellie she says she is a nurse."

"Alright I will be there as soon as possible stay with you mom. I love Amelia try to stay calm."

"Okay Daddy" said Amelia hanging up the phone.

Spencer along with Morgan managed to arrive the same time as the ambulance.

"Daddy!" screamed Amelia as raced toward him. "Why are those people putting mommy on that bed?" she asked fearfully clinging to her father.

"They are going to take her to the hospital" said Spencer reassuringly "stay with your Uncle Derek so Daddy can find out what is going on." Amelia just nodded and went over to her Uncle who picked her up and gave her a reassuring hug.

Spencer went over to the stretcher where his wife's vital where being taken.

"You must be Ellie" said Spencer to the woman standing near the stretch "thank you for the help."

"You're welcome I'll give you some privacy" she said backing away to give the paramedics room to work.

"What is going on with my wife?" Spencer asked one of the paramedics.

"We are not sure, all we know is that she collapsed and has not regained consciousness. However her blood pressure seems to be elevated" answered the paramedic.

Spencer nodded "she had problem with high blood pressure in her first pregnancy."

"That could be it but we won't know for sure until we get her to the hospital and they check her over."

Just then Olivia began to stir suddenly her eyes popped open "Amelia!" she cried trying to sit up but was restrained by the paramedics.

"Ma'am you need to lay still" they reassured.

Olivia continued to struggle against them "no where is my daughter!"

Spencer took her hand "she's fine she's with right over there with Morgan."

Olivia quickly turned her head and saw her daughter safely in Morgan's arm.

"What happened?" asked Spencer concerned.

"It was him" said Olivia staring into her husband's eyes with a crazed look.

"Who?" asked Spencer confused.

"Nolan James, Spencer he was standing right in front of me. I don't know how it's possible but he was right here" said Olivia shaking with fear.

"Olivia" said Spencer somewhat shocked, not sure what to say.

"I know it is impossible but he was here, please believe me!" she said the crazed look still in her eyes.

"I believe that you think you saw him, that something scared you so much that you thought you saw James standing in front of you" reassured Spencer squeezing her hand.

Olivia did not respond she just continued to stare at her husband.

"Sorry to interrupt" said the paramedic "but really need to get her to the hospital. Are you riding along?"

"Yes" said Spencer not letting go of her hand.

"Morgan can you please watch Millie?" asked Spencer as they passed by Morgan and Amelia.

"Of course" reassured Morgan.

"I will see you soon Amelia" Spencer said to his daughter reassuringly.

"Okay daddy" said Amelia quietly and visibly upset by her mother's outburst.

* * *

A few hours later Olivia was resting comfortably in a hospital bed. She had been admitted overnight for observation; her blood pressure had lowered but was still somewhat elevated. She was more relaxed but still visibly tense.

"Feeling better" asked Spencer coming into the room.

"I feel like I am going insane" Olivia answered truthfully tears building up in her eyes. "I know it is not possible and he is dead but he was there Spencer. Nolan James was right there, he was near our daughter" she finished tears leaking out of her eyes.

"You are not going insane" said Spencer comfortingly sitting beside her bed. "You said before that you had this instinct that something was wrong and you felt your heart racing which meant that your adrenaline was in overtime. The person you saw probably resembled James and your mind tricked you into thinking it was James."

"Are you sure that is what it was?" asked Olivia.

"Yes I am sure" said Spencer with a small smile taking her hand.

"So I am not insane just an idiot" said Olivia.

"No it could happen to anyone after what happened with Cyrus for months after little things triggered flashback. It is a normal response" reassured her husband.

"Okay" said Olivia who desperately wanted to believe her husband but she still wasn't sure.

"Mommy!" said a voice both Spencer and Olivia turned toward the door to see Amelia with Morgan and Emily. Amelia glad to see her mother awake ran over to her bed and jumped into her mother's arms.

Olivia happily pulled her daughter into her arms and held as close as he could with her expanding middle. "Sorry I scared earlier baby" she said kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Mommy what happened you just fell down" asked Amelia.

"Mom was just not feeling well, but I feel all better now" lied Olivia "the other doctors are keeping me overnight to make extra sure."

"So everything is alright?" asked Emily concerned, Olivia just nodded not feeling like getting into it.

"Can you keep Amelia overnight?" Spencer asked Emily.

"Of course; how does that sound Millie? A sleep over at our house with Sara" said Emily with a smile.

"Okay" said Amelia a little reluctantly.

"I promise it will be fun, why don't we let your mommy get some rest" said Emily holding out her hand.

Amelia evidentially nodded and said her goodbyes to her parents before leaving with her Aunt.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her Derek" said Olivia sincerely.

"Anytime I'll let you get some rest" he said with a small smile as he left the room.

"Try to get some sleep Olivia, I am right here" reassured Spencer. Olivia closed her eyes and fell into a very uneasy sleep.

* * *

Olivia was released from the hospital and she tried to get back into her normal routine. However everywhere she went she swore that she saw that man from the store. Every man she saw reminded her of Nolan James.

Finally she and Spencer decided to take a week's vacation so that could both stay at home and relax and spend time with Amelia.

However it did not seem to help Olivia that well. She still felt on edge which she knew was not good for the baby or for her daughter.

Olivia was in the kitchen doing dishes staring off into space not paying attention and she did not hear her daughter enter the room.

"Mom" called Amelia to get her mother's attention.

Olivia let out a strangled gasp and dropped the plate which shattered and just missed her daughter.

"Oh baby I'm sorry are you alright?" she asked worriedly checking her daughter over for cuts.

"I'm fine" said Amelia pulling out of her mother's grasp, she looked scared.

"What is going on?" asked Spencer coming into the room looking between his daughter and wife.

"Nothing Amelia startled me I dropped a plate" said Olivia who still looked shaken.

"Millie?" asked Spencer, Amelia did not say anything she just gave her mother a look and turned and left the room.

Spencer let out a sigh "Liv we need to talk" he said sitting down at the table. Olivia sat down beside him.

"I think maybe you should talk to someone" he finally said.

"What" said Olivia rather flatly.

"Olivia I am afraid for you. Every person you see you believe is James, everything makes you jump our daughter is becoming afraid to be around you."

"So basically I'm going insane" she replied angerly.

"No I believe that with everything that has been going on it has triggered feelings that you buried after what happened that night."

Olivia took in a deep breath and let it out. She knew that her husband had a point, but there was no way she was going to see a psychiatrist. She also did not want to argue with him things where tense enough as it was.

"You're right but give me a few weeks to try to sort it out on my own if I can't I will go see someone for help" she said taking his hand.

"Alright" Spencer finally answered "I am going to go see if I can get Amelia to come back down" he said standing.

"Sounds good" said with Olivia with a small smile as watched him go. When he left the room the smile dropped from her face. She felt horrible she was the verge of a nervous breakdown and she felt like her whole life was falling apart.

* * *

**A/N:** _(Not the most exciting dramatic chapter, but don't worry this chapter is a set up for the next chapter which is very dramatic!)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.**

"_The __dread__ of evil is a much more forcible principle of human actions than the prospect of good.__" – John Locke_

* * *

A few more weeks came and went and things seemed to be getting back to normal. Olivia did not feel on edge as much and was pretty much able to get back to her normal life. She still thought she saw Nolan from time to time but when that happened she just shook the feeling off. She was really starting to consider therapy, maybe Spencer was right maybe she did have some feelings she buried and it would help to talk to someone.

It was the first Saturday in August and the team was on their way home from a case in Florida. Olivia was watching the girls who where currently in the backyard playing with Lulu.

Olivia was getting a snack ready for them when Sara came in looking guilty.

"What's up Sar bear you look upset" asked Olivia.

"I promised Millie I wouldn't tell, but I think I should she has been gone awhile" said Sara starring at her shoes.

"Sara what do you mean gone?" asked Olivia her heart speeding up.

"Well Lulu got out and Amelia did not wanting you chasing her 'cause she said it might hurt the baby so she went to look for her. I am so sorry" finished Sara meeting her aunt's eyes.

"It's okay I am going to go find her. Do not move! Stay in the house" ordered Olivia hurrying out the front door.

She managed to get in yard in time to see Lulu barking and trying to chase a van that was speeding away. Call it a sixth sense or a mother's intuition but she knew, she knew that her daughter was inside that van. That someone had taken her daughter.

"Amelia" she screamed at the van she tried to get the vans plate number the van did not have any license plate. Olivia could not help it she let a scream of anguish.

"Olivia!" cried her neighbor Hannah who had come out of the house at her screams. "What is it, what happened?"

"Amelia someone took her" she managed to say between sobs.

"What?" asked her neighbor not quite believing her ears.

"Someone just took her, that van she is in that van" she managed to choke out.

"I'm calling 911 stay right here" ordered Hannah.

"Sara! I need to make sure she is okay!" cried Olivia in a panic running back to her house as fast as she could with her expanding middle.

"Sara!" she screeched running into the house.

"right here" muttered Sara who was clinging to Lulu who seemed to have returned.

"Do not leave my sight stay right here!" ordered Olivia not caring how crazed she sounded. She had no idea what was going on she could not lose Sara too.

"Olivia the police are on the way" cried Hannah coming in.

"I need to call Spencer" she said trembling, she had no idea what to do, if her daughter was being harmed. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

"Can you watch Sara?" she asked Hannah. "Of course" answered Hannah.

Olivia grabbed her phone and quickly made her way into the other room. She dialed Spencer's number dreading this call. She felt her legs go numb and she just collapsed onto the floor.

"Hey Liv we just landed we should be home soon" answered Spencer warmly. Olivia let out a gut wrenching sob.

"Olivia what happened?" asked Spencer his tone changing.

"Amelia" she hiccupped still sobbing she was crying so hard she couldn't speak.

"Olivia what happened to Amelia you need to tell me" said Spencer Olivia could hear that he was on the verge of tears as well.

"She's gone, someone took her" she managed to choke out.

"No that's not possible" said Spencer his voice barely a whisper. Olivia just continued to sob; she could believe this was happening she felt like it was a bad dream, one that she could not wake up from.

Spencer finally seemed to snap out of it "did you see who took her? Did you call the police? Where is Sara?"

"No it was a van no plates, and Hannah called the police they are on their way and Sara is safe she is with Hanna" Olivia managed to answer.

"I love you and I will be there as soon as possible" said Spencer "we will find her."

"Okay" said Olivia numbly hanging up the phone and as soon as she did she heard the sirens. She somehow managed to stand up and make it to the door as she saw a police car and an unmarked car pull up.

She glanced over at Sara who was crying and look terrified and Hannah was doing her best to console her.

"Ma'am" said a man coming up to the door followed by two officers "I am detective Martin" he said showing her his badge "I am here to help. Are you Olivia Reid?" he asked. Olivia just nodded tear running down her face. She moved out of the door and gestured for the detective and cops to come in, she did not trust herself to speak.

"I understand you saw your daughter being abducted?" he asked coming with the other officers. Olivia could not speak she felt dizzy and she felt herself falling, but before she could she felt someone grab her "woah okay let's sit down" said Detective Martin helping her into a chair.

"This cannot be happening!" sobbed Olivia "how could someone take her!" she screamed.

"I don't know but I promise we will do everything humanly possible to find her" answered Detective Martin.

* * *

Olivia had just finished telling detective Martin what happened and all the information they needed for an Amber Alert when Reid followed by Hotch and Emily rushed in.

"Spencer" cried Olivia clinging onto her husband. She was so glad he was here.

"Mommy this is all my fault!" sobbed Sara as Emily picked her up and tried to soothe her.

"Dr. Reid I am detective Martin" said detective Martin as he introduced himself. "We have just issued an Amber Alert on your daughter. We just need a recent picture of her."

"Here I think this is one of the most recent" said Spencer handing him a picture of Amelia he had taken at the zoo a few months ago.

"Okay I will have this picture released immediately" said detective Martin.

"Detective I am Aaron Hotchner, head of the Behavior Analysis Unit. May I please speak with you" asked Hotch.

"Of course let's speak outside" said the detective as they walked outside.

"Olivia what happened?" asked Spencer sitting his wife down on the couch next to Emily who was still trying to console her daughter.

"The girls were playing out in the yard. I came in to make them a snack; I only left them alone for two minutes. In our fenced in backyard" sobbed Olivia. "The gate must have been left or Lulu must have dug her way out and Amelia decided to look for Lulu herself."

"I should have never let her go" sobbed Sara.

"Honey it is not your fault" said Emily kissing the top of her head.

"No it's my fault" said Olivia tears running down her face. She let a gasp as the baby kicked her hard, it was responding to her stress.

"It is not your fault and it is not Sara's fault" Spencer said holding his wife. "The only person who's fault this is the person who took Amelia."

Hotch came back into the house with a serious look on his face. "I talked to detective Martin the team has been invited to help they are on their way. You should also be prepared these kinds of cases draw a lot of media they are already starting to arrive."

"I thought you had to be invited on a case that you could not ask to be put on one" said Olivia.

"Normally, but these are not normal circumstances" answered Hotch.

"Thank you Hotch" said Reid sincerely, Hotch gave him a nod.

"Is there anything that you can remember about the van that could help us find it?" asked Emily who had finally gotten her daughter somewhat calmed down.

"No it was dark blue no licenses plate or bumper stickers. The only thing I noticed was a dented bumper on the left side but I told the detectives this" said Olivia as felt tears running down her face.

"Spencer what are her chances?" asked Olivia looking at her husband.

"What do you mean?" asked Spencer.

"You know what I mean" said Olivia becoming mad and rising "you're a profiler what are the statistic for a kidnapped child. Can you even tell me who took her? Was some desperate nut that wanted a child or was it-" she stopped and collapsed in the chair sobbing the thought was too much to bear. Spencer seemed to read her mind.

"Liv we cannot go there" said Spencer kneeling next to his wife, tears in his eyes as well.

"Why not" sobbed Olivia "our daughter could have been taken by some pervert, by a pedophile" Olivia finished. She almost doubled over in grief, ignoring the furious kicking by the baby.

"Olivia I know it is hard but you need to try to stay calm" said Reid who on top of being worried about his daughter was now very concerned for his wife and unborn child.

"Olivia I need you to listen to me" said Hotch. "The way Amelia was abducted is not typical with a child abduction by pedophiles. So please listen to Reid and try to stay calm and stay positive."

Olivia just nodded still not feeling any more relaxed. Eventually the whole team arrived and the house seemed to be taken over by FBI and police. Hotch had warned her that there would be press and she was right they had started to show up. Olivia guessed that an abduction of an FBI agent's child was big news.

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the couch watching everything going on feeling numb. She felt someone take her hand and she looked over and noticed it was Sara. "Mommy and Daddy will find her they are the best."

"I know" said Olivia, just then the doorbell rang. Olivia looked at the door curiously who in the world could it be.

"Stay there it may be a reporter I will get it" said JJ looking slightly pissed off, but as soon as she opened the door the look dropped from her face as she let whoever it was in.

"Haley what are you doing here?" asked Olivia.

"I called her" said Hotch coming into the room "thank you for coming."

"Of course" said Haley honestly "sorry it took so long it took a while to get through" Olivia assumed she meant through all the traffic and media in front of her house. "Olivia I am so sorry I can't even imagine" she said trailing off not even able to finish the thought.

"Thank you" said Olivia.

"I do know that Aaron and this team are the best and if anyone can find her it's them" finished Haley.

Hotch kneeled down in front of his daughter "Sara I need you to go with Aunt Haley and your brother for a little bit."

"Daddy I want to stay here and help" said Sara determined.

"I know, but the best way you can help is to stay safe and go with Aunt Haley. I know your big brother will take good care of you" said Hotch taking her hands.

"Okay" said Sara finally hugging her dad.

"Bye mommy" she said noticing her mom as she entered the room.

"Bye baby" said Emily hugging her and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Olivia had to look away it felt like a knife in her heart.

"I'll walk you out and help you get by all the press" said Hotch as he helped his daughter and Haley out of the house.

"Olivia we need to talk" said Morgan as he and Spencer came into the room. The look on Spencer's face probably mirrored her own; a look of pain and grief.

"What now?" said Olivia utterly exhausted she honestly believed she could not take anymore.

"I checked the yard to see how Lulu got out" said Morgan.

"She probably dugout" interrupted Olivia "what does that have to do with anything?"

"I am getting there" Morgan said patiently "there are no holes. I checked the gate the look was broken, but it was not from wear or an accident. There are tool marks someone purposely broke it."

"So Lulu could get out? How did they know Amelia would go after her?" asked Olivia confused.

Spencer sat down on the couch and took his wife's hand. "That's a possibility or someone wanted to wait until Amelia was alone in our backyard so they could grab her" finished Spencer in barely above a whisper.

"So you think someone targeted Amelia?" asked Olivia shocked.

"Yes, it would also explain why no one attempted to take Sara as well" said Spencer. Olivia saw Hotch come in and visibly stiffen at the thought that someone might try to harm his own daughter.

Suddenly a horrible thought popped into Olivia's mind. "The man" she stuttered trying to get her words out.

"What man?" asked Spencer.

"The one that sent the flowers, the coin" she said her eyes becoming large.

"I know that is what we are thinking" said Spencer.

"Nolan James" said Olivia.

"Liv we have been through this James is dead. It wasn't him" said Spencer.

"I know that, and I should have told you this before" said Olivia taking a deep breath. "Since that day at the grocery store I have been seeing James or whoever the hell it is almost everywhere I go. I thought it was just stress but what if it's not, what if that person has been following us to figure out how to grab Amelia" finished Olivia.

"You should have told me" said Spencer concerned.

"I know but I am telling you know" said Olivia "please don't' dismiss me."

Spencer looked over at Hotch who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Make a list of everywhere you have been in the last two weeks that you can remember and give to Garcia. She can check security cameras and see if we find this man" finished Hotch.

Olivia nodded and made her way into the dining room where Garcia had set up. She had arrived to monitor their computers and phones in case someone contacted them about a ransom.

"I heard" said Garcia pulling out a chair for, Olivia sat "now tell me everywhere you can remember being and what day and time."

Olivia rattled off dates and times and locations. "I am not sure if Amelia was with me every time though?"

"That is okay furiously typing away on her computer. "Okay luckily the pharmacy has digital security so I can hack in. Pulling up the date and time. Okay here you are" said Garcia. She watched the footage for a few minutes suddenly Garcia became very pale.

"What is it?" asked Olivia concerned trying to see the screen.

"Liv I don't think you should see this" said Garcia very concerned.

"Garcia I am the only one who has seen this man. I am the only one who can tell you if it is the man that has been following me. Please" she begged.

Garcia reluctantly agreed and turned the computer so she could see the footage. She saw herself walking with Amelia holding her hand and laughing. She remembered that day Amelia had just learned a new joke and was telling her. She felt a stab in her heart as she saw her daughter she wanted nothing more at that moment then to hold her daughter.

She then saw what had upset Garcia so much. She saw a man following them around the store; he was walking far enough behind as not to be conspicuous. After a minute the man looked up and his face was captured on the screen.

"Spencer!" screamed Olivia shocked by what she was seeing. She stared at the screen the image of Nolan James starred right back.

**A/N: (sorry it took me a little longer to update I was very busy with midterms.)**


	14. AN - Sorry for not updating!

I am sorry I have not updated in a few weeks. I am very busy with school; luckily I only have a few weeks left. I am a psychology major so I have A LOT of case studies and papers I need to write. If you are or where a psychology major I symphonize with you it is a lot of writing. I will really try some time to write a new chapter and have one up in a week or two.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.

"_Sorrow makes us all children again - destroys all differences of intellect. The wisest know nothing."- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Spencer and the rest of the team hurried into the room and all the color drained from Spencer's face when he saw the footage.

"This cannot be possible" said Spencer who was beyond shocked. "Are you sure this footage has not been altered?"

"Positive" answered Garcia who seemed just as shocked as Spencer.

"I told you!" exclaimed Olivia. "I told you and you basically told me it was in my imagination or that I was on the verge of a breakdown, but look!" Olivia practically screamed pointing to the screen.

"I am sorry" said Spencer "but please sit it is not healthy for you to get worked up." Olivia knew he was right her head was throbbing and she was experiencing some cramping.

"There is no way that can be James but, it's James" stuttered Olivia.

"No its not" said Spencer who replayed the footage.

"What do you mean kid?" asked Morgan peering over his shoulder.

"When you first watch the footage it appears to be James, however this man is a few inches shorter and there are slightly different facial features" answered Spencer. "Garcia can you pull up a picture of James and a still of the man in the video and put them side by side."

"But of course" said Garcia taking over her computer again. "Here we go" she said pulling up a picture and playing the video. The team along with Olivia hovered around the computer and watched.

"You're right" said Hotch after a few minutes; with the pictures compared side by side Olivia could even see the slight differences.

"Olivia did James ever talk about having a brother?" asked Hotch.

"Not that I can remember. He really never talked about his family or personal life" answered Olivia collapsing into a chair again; it was a lot to take in.

"Let me do some digging" said Garcia furiously typing away on her computer. "Here we go Nolan James has a half brother Parker Moore, same father different mothers. Nolan and Parker grew up apart; it seems that full custody of Parker was given to Parker's mother and his step-father/adoptive father Allen Moore. However when Parker was twelve his biological father gained custody when-" Garcia stopped suddenly.

"When what, Garcia" prompted Emily.

"When Parker's step-father beat his mother to death right in front of him. Allen Moore was sentenced to life in prison" finished Garcia. Olivia almost felt sympathy for the man.

"Knowing another person he loved was killed must have sent him over the edge" said Rossi.

"Wait it has been almost eight years since Nolan died why now?" asked Olivia rubbing her temples.

"Good question" said Spencer.

"I might have an idea" said Garcia "Moore has been in and out of jail since he was nineteen. He was serving a ten year sentence for auto theft when his brother died; he was released six months ago."

"I am going to go fill in detective Martin and tell that Parker Moore is our main suspect" said Rossi leaving the room.

"I told you" she said staring at Spencer "I told you that it was Nolan James. I know I was wrong but maybe if you didn't keep trying to profile me we would have figured out that he had a brother sooner!" she yelled at her husband rising to her feet. She let out a groan as she felt a cramp run through her stomach.

"Olivia are you alright?" asked Spencer reaching for her, Olivia pushed his hands away. "Am I alright?!" she screamed not caring who heard her. "My daughter was taken and no one knows where to even start to look for her. I told you that this man was following me and you basically told me I was crazy. Now this man has my daughter and it is all your fault!" she finished not caring about the hurt look on her husband's face she fled the room.

Spencer felt extremely hurt; Olivia had never gone off on him like that. He also knew from previous abduction cases it was not unusual for one parent to become so upset that they turn on the other parent.

"Hey kid you know she did not mean a word she just said" Morgan said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She is upset and lashed out at the first person she saw."

"Right" said Spencer. He knew that Morgan was right but it did not make it hurt any less.

After Olivia fled the dining room and all the shocked faces she found herself standing in her daughters room sobbing. She lay down on her daughters and pulled her knees up to her chest as best she could. She found Amelia's old baby blanket under her pillow and buried her face in it. It smelt like her daughter and if it was possible Olivia cried even harder. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Olivia awoke with a start, for a minute she could not understand why she had a gut wrenching feeling then it hit her; her daughter was missing. Olivia's head ached and her eyes felt raw she did not think she had any tears left to cry. She cautiously peered out her daughter's window and felt dismayed that the press was still in front of their house. She then noticed JJ outside making a statement, probably telling the media there was no new information and to respect the family's privacy, Olivia doubted they would.

Olivia turned to leave Amelia's room when she noticed Spencer standing the doorway. "You're awake" he said simply.

"Yeah how long was I asleep?" she asked.

"A couple of hours; has the cramping stopped?" he asked gesturing to her stomach.

"Yes" she said relieved "any news on Amelia?" she asked hopefully.

"No I would have woken you" he answered honestly.

"Spencer about I said I did not mean-" started Olivia

"Olivia I know" he said earnestly.

Olivia just flung herself into Spencer's arms and clung to him, and Spencer hugged her as tight as he could.

"Just promise me that you'll find her and she will be okay" said Olivia burring her face into Spencer's neck.

"I promise" he said really hoping it was the one promise he could keep.

The two of them just held each other for a few minutes not speaking just comforting one another.

"You need to eat" said Spencer after a few minutes.

"I am not hungry and I do not think I can keep anything down" she replied.

"Please try if not for you the baby" said Spencer seriously.

"Alright" said Olivia following Spencer downstairs she noticed the whole team was still there.

"You all are still here?" she asked she figured that a few of them would have gone by now.

"Of course where else would we be?" asked Garcia.

"Thank you" Olivia said honestly "and I am sorry about earlier, my outburst."

"There is nothing you need to apologize for" said Morgan squeezing her hand; Olivia managed to give him a small smile.

"Here Spencer said you needed to eat" said Emily handing her sister a plate of food and a glass of milk. Olivia wordlessly took the food and sat down at the table next to Garcia who was working away on the computer.

"What are you doing?" she asked Garcia.

"Tracking Moore's movements to see if it can lead to him and Amelia" answered Garcia.

"Find anything yet?" asked Olivia hopefully.

"Not yet but if there is anything to find I will find it" said Garcia determinedly.

"I know I have faith in you" replied Olivia before turning to her food. It took a while but Olivia managed to choke down half a sandwich and a glass of milk before she pushed the food away feeling nauseous.

Olivia starred out the window and noticed the sun was going down. "It'll be dark soon, Millie hates the dark she still sleeps with a nightlight" she said out loud to no one in particular. Emily sat down beside her sister and wordlessly took her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

The tense mood was interrupted a few minutes later when Hotch's cell phone rang. "Hotchner" he answered, everyone turned toward Hotch to follow the conversation. "He did, when?" asked Hotch and he did not speak for a few minutes as he listened to the response. "He wants what!?" he asked shocked. "All right we will be there as soon as possible" he finished hanging up the phone.

"Hotch what is going on?" asked Spencer standing up and facing Hotch.

"Did they find her?" asked Olivia eagerly as she stood next to her husband taking his hand.

"Let me start at the beginning. Earlier JJ released a press statement stating that Parker Moore was the number suspect in the abduction of Amelia. She also released his picture and information and asked anyone with information to contact police."

"So was that was the phone call was about, someone turned him in?" asked Olivia.

"Not quite, Parker Moore saw the news conference and turned himself into the local police station. He admitted to kidnapping Amelia and waived his right to an attorney" said Hotch.

Olivia felt her jaw drop in shock she try to form a question but was in too much shock to do so. Finally Spencer spoke "did he have our daughter with him?"

"No that was what the call was about he did not have Amelia with him, and he refuses to speak to any of the officers. He said he would only speak to one person and tell them where Amelia is" finished Hotch.

"No, I know what you are going to say and the answer is no" said Spencer as though he was reading Hotch's mind.

"What?" asked Olivia confused looking back between Spencer and Hotch "who is the only person he said he would talk to?"

Hotch turned to face Olivia and spoke "the only person Moore said he would talk to is you Olivia."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! My computer crashed and went to computer heaven. So basically all summer I was taking classes and working every shift I could to earn money for a new computer do I had almost no free time. I have started on the next chapter and it should be up within a week.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything to do with it.**

_I know God will not give me anything I can't handle. I just wish that He didn't trust me so much. ~Mother Teresa_

* * *

"He what, why?" asked Olivia shocked. Why of everyone would he want to speak to her, then again why had he been stocking and terrorizing her.

"He wants to torture you, more than likely he will not tell you anything" said Spencer. "Olivia I do not think this is a good idea you should not do this."

"But there is a chance that he could tell me where Amelia is, and none of the profiler speak. Just tell me the truth."

"There is a chance that Moore is feeling so much guilt that he will tell you where he is holding Amelia; however Reed is right the chance is very small" finished Hotch.

"I don't care if the chance is miniscule if there is any chance I will go talk to him" said Olivia determined.

"Olivia I really do not think you should do this" said Reed worried.

"Why? I know you want to find Amelia as much as I do, and this may help to find her" Olivia said searching Reed's face.

"You are right I would do anything productive to find Amelia but I do not believe Moore would just change his mind and tell you where Amelia is. If he really was repentive he would have walked into the police station with Amelia. If you really want someone to talk to Moore let me or one of the team do it, I have faith in this team that we can find Amelia" Reed finished.

Olivia took both of Reeds hand and looked into his eyes. "I do trust the team, in fact I have trusted all of you with my life remember? However this is something I have to do, Moore said he would only speak with me. I know all of you are trained however I do not want to risk Moore becoming ticked off and not telling us where Amelia is. Please let me do this, I know I can" finished Amelia.

"Alright but I will be watching outside the room the whole time and I think for your protection someone from the team should be inside the room" said Spencer.

"I'll do it" said Morgan and before Olivia could object Morgan continued "I promise to sit in the chair beside you and not make a sound unless you need me, it is only for your protection."

"Alright" agreed Olivia "let's go."

They eventually made their way through the reporters who bombarded them with questions. Olivia tried her hardest to block them out she just wanted them to get out of the way so she could find her daughter.

The ride to the police station was tense, Morgan prepped Olivia on how to speak with Moore. After what seemed like hours to Olivia they finally arrived at the station. Olivia and the team made their way inside the station and where met with stares.

"Dr. and Mrs. Reid" said detective Martin as he entered the room.

"Has he said anything?" asked Olivia hopefully.

"No ma'am afraid not" said detective Martin "whenever we try to question him all he says is that he will only talk to Olivia Reid."

Olivia just nodded dread filling her, she was scared to death to confront this man but she knew she had to, to find her daughter.

"That is the reason I called you in" said Martin "I was hoping someone from your team could try interrogating him."

"Actually we think it would be best if Olivia actually tried talking to Moore" said Morgan.

"Absolutely not, there is no way I am letting a civilian let alone a pregnant civilian" said Moore gesturing to Olivia's stomach "go and talk to that maniac!"

"Detective she will not be alone I will be going in with her. Please trust me if there were any other way to reach Moore and get answer we would do it, this is the only way" said Morgan in a calm patient voice.

Detective Martin was calm for a minute before finally speaking "are you sure want to do this?" he asked Olivia.

"No I do not want to do this, I have to do this. She is my daughter and this may be the only chance I have to find her" answered Olivia determined.

"Alright I will show you were Moore is" leading the team down a hallway. They stepped into a room and inside the room Olivia saw two officers watching Moore through a one way window. Moore was alone in an interrogation room looking as calm as can be. Olivia could not help it she let out a shaky gasp, even though she knew it was not Nolan she could not help but think this man looked too much like his brother. This was the man who had been stocking and terrorizing her and her family, this was the man that had stolen her daughter.

"Olivia are you sure you can do this?" asked Spencer as he gently turned her so she was facing him instead of Moore. "There is no shame if you cannot, we can send Morgan in solo to talk to him."

"I can do this Spencer, I have to do this" said Olivia.

"Okay as hard as it is, show him no fear. He'll keep trying to turn the conversation away from Amelia, do not let him. He will try to immediate you, break you down no matter what happens try to keep a straight face and keep the conversation on Amelia" finished Spencer.

"I will also be in there and I will be there if you need me" reassured Morgan.

"Are you ready?" asked Spencer.

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. "I know you can do this" said Spencer reassuringly hugging her.

She made her way over to the door and Morgan opened it and started in Olivia right behind him.

"Enough with you cops I want to talk to Olivia Reid" said Moore not seeing Olivia behind Morgan.

Olivia fought the urge to shudder, Moore even sounded like his brother.

"I am right here" said Olivia coming fully in the room and standing only feet away from the man that took her daughter. What she really wanted to do was jump over the table and smash the man's face into the table. However she knew that Morgan would not let her and she would be nowhere closer to finding her daughter.

"Who's he your bodyguard, I said for you to come alone" growled Moore.

"Come on, you knew there is no way that the police would let her come in alone" said Morgan sitting down. Olivia followed his lead and sat down across from Moore praying he did not see her trembling hands under the table.

"I am Agent Derek-"

"Morgan I know all about you, all of you" finished Moore.

"I am only here so you can talk to Olivia, if I leave she leaves" said Morgan staring down Moore. Olivia knew that Morgan knew what he was doing, but to her it seemed like he was scaring Moore from talking.

"Fine" said Moore after a minute "but I will not answer any of your questions or talk to you, just Olivia."

"Understood" said Morgan.

"So don't you want to know where your daughter is?" asked Moore smugly turning to Olivia.

"Of course" answered Olivia praying that Moore could not hear the fear in her voice. "Where is she?"

"Not so fast I want to know why?" asked Moore.

"Why what?" asked Olivia.

"Why did you string along my brother, if it was not for you he would still be alive" said Moore.

"What does your brother have to do with Amelia?" asked Olivia trying to keep his mind on Amelia.

"Trust me it does" said Moore.

"Alright I did not mean to string your brother along. My relationship with him was always professional I am sorry that he felt it was something more" she finished.

"Well to him it was more than professional. Whenever I talked to him he always talked about the amazing Olivia Prentiss. How you worshiped him, how you were in love with him, how he was going to marry you" said Moore angrily slamming his hands down on the table.

"I am sorry that he confused my professionalism for something more, I truly am. I am also sorry for what happened to him. However taking my daughter who had nothing to do with this is not right. Where is she Parker?" asked Olivia again.

"You're sorry" screamed Parker "you killed him!"

"He was a very sick man" said Olivia taking a deep breath trying to keep the tears out of her eyes and keep her voice even. "He killed four people and when the police went to arrest him he would not drop the knife they had no choice. I really am truly sorry it still haunts me, what happened that night. But please my daughter is innocent in all this and she must be so scared. Where is she?" finished Olivia.

"She has everything to do with that, if it was not for that night she would not exist either would that" he said gesturing to her stomach which Olivia cover protectively with her hand.

"Did you know that Nolan was the best big brother, even when I did not live with him. After my step-father beat me to a bloody pulp again and again, Nolan was there. After that Bastard killed my mother Nolan and my real father took me in. Nolan always tried to get me to go straight after all my brushes with the law. Even after our own father turned his back on me when I ended up in jail, Nolan was still there for me" said Moore staring her down.

"Do you want to know what it is like to be in jail and here that your brother was a serial killer and that he was killed by the FBI when they were trying to apprehend him. At first I blamed the FBI and then when I heard the whole story I knew it was not their fault, it's yours. He loved you and you just lead him on, he was doing what he thought he needed to do to win your love. And in doing that you got him killed and now all people think about when they think of Nolan James is that he was a monster" finished Moore.

Olivia was speechless, this man truly hated her and blamed her for what happened to his brother. "I am truly sorry and I know no matter what I say it is not going to make this any better; but please, please just tell me where my daughter is?" finished Olivia.

Moore got this real smug look on his face and leaned forward as much as he could toward Olivia. "Your daughter is with my brother."

Olivia's heart started racing, he could not mean what she thought he meant.

Morgan seemed to be reading her mind "Olivia leave the room, now" he said worriedly.

She ignored him "what do you mean?" she asked tears running down her face.

"Amelia is dead" he answered with a smile. Before she could comprehend what was happening Olivia shot out of her chair and was on top of Moore punching and hitting him screaming. "You liar she is not dead, where is she!" screamed Olivia hitting him.

"Olivia that is enough, let him go!" cried Morgan pulling Olivia off of him and dragging her out of the room. Before Morgan pulled her all the way out of the room she saw Moore, his nose was swollen and looked broken there was blood spurting out of it. There was also various scratches on his face and despite all that he was laughing and smiling and looking pleased with himself.

"Let me go, let me go" cried Olivia pulling away from Morgan, she wanted to keep hitting that man. He had to be lying her daughter could not be dead.

"Olivia calm down!" cried Morgan blocking the door preventing Olivia from going back in.

"He killed our daughter!" she screamed turning around and facing Spencer who looked pale as a ghost and was practically shaking.

After seeing Spencer's face it hit her she let out a wail and her knees went weak, luckily Spencer caught her.

"Olivia we believe he is lying" said Spencer "I am so sorry I did not mean to alarm you. Just the thought of that man harming our daughter scared me" said Spencer. Olivia did not say anything she just buried her face in Spencer's shoulder and sobbed. She was not sure if she was sobbing from devastation or relief or both.

"So if he is lying where is our daughter?" she said after she finally managed to stop her crying.

"That is what we are trying to figure out" said her sister. "Police have already searched Moore's apartment, his childhood home and Nolan's childhood home are both occupied so there is no way he took her there. Is there anywhere you can think of?" asked Emily.

"What do you mean?" asked Olivia confused.

"Well Moore kept talking about his brother so we think that he took her somewhere significant to him and his brother. Do you remember James ever talking about a place like that? A place he loved to go to or visit when he was young?" asked Emily.

"No I do not think so. Like I said it really was a personal relationship I really did not know anything about him. I did not even know he had a brother until this afternoon" replied Olivia feeling even more despaired.

"Okay we have Garcia looking into Moore's and Nolan's past seeing if she can find anything. We also have police and agents searching Moore's apartment and car for clues" said Hotch.

"In the mean time we should go home" said Spencer.

"What, why" asked Olivia "what about Amelia."

"I know it physically hurts to go home without her and not even knowing where she is" said Spencer "but everything that can be done is being done. Right now you need to go home and try to relax this cannot be good for you or the baby. When they find Amelia you do not want to be in the hospital" finished Reid.

Olivia just nodded her head was pounding and she was feeling beyond weak, she was sure her blood pressure was extremely elevated. She took a few steps and felt like someone was trying to rip her insides out. It was honestly the worst pain she ever felt she grabbed her stomach and let out a howl of pain. She collapsed on the ground and saw everyone rushing to help her. The room started spinning and everything looked warped. She felt Spencer grab her hand and call her name, his voice sounded so far away. The room started getting darker she knew she was losing consciousness she tried to fight it but it was too strong, she closed her eyes and let the blackness overtake her.


End file.
